Good times bad times
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: La première fois ça ne s’oublie jamais, même quand on s’appelle Dean Winchester. Première nuit de solitude, premier tir avec un pistolet, première fille ...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**Titre : Good times bad times**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Cette série ne m'appartient pas mais comptez sur moi pour trouver un moyen pour me l'approprier. Je serais prêtre à tout ... grnaf gnraf gnraf !!!

**Résumé : **La première fois ça ne s'oublie, même quand on s'appelle Dean Winchester. Première nuit de solitude, premier tir avec un pistolet, première fille ...

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Au départ, je suis partie avec l'idée d'écrire une petite histoire plus légère que _Breathe me_ ou les derniers chapitres de _Laissez toute espérances_, en décrivant la première _nuit d'amour_ de notre Don Juan de Dean. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre (!) j'ai commencé à penser à toutes les 1° fois que Dean avait pu connaître, et forcément ça donne des histoires pas toujours très gaies ! ... non en fait c'est juste parce que j'adore les _fics_ pleines de _angst_ et _hurt_, surtout si ça concerne Dean !

Je sais que ce genre de fic n'est pas nouveau et que de nombreux auteurs avant moi se sont déjà prêté à cet exercice, et de manière sûrement plus originale (et dieu sait que certains auteurs font preuve d'une grande, grande originalité !) mais c'est une petite chose qui me tenait a cœur depuis quelques temps ! Alors zou, je me suis lancée ... à vous de juger !

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **

Je me suis inspiré de quelques chansons tout au long de ces chapitres :

Le titre : _Good times bad times _de Led Zeppelin.

Chap. I : _Don't Fence Me In_ de Bing Crosby.

Chap. VI : _Somewhere over the rainbow _de Harold Halen et E.Y Harburg, interprétée par Judy Garland dans le film « Le magicien d'Oz »

Chap. VI : _In my time of dying_ de Led Zeppelin

Chap. VIII :_In the light _de ... Led Zeppelin ! Eh, quand on est fan ... :)

**Note de l'auteur (3) : **Profitez-en, je suis dans une période d'euphorie littéraire, mais je f'rai pas ça tous les jours !

Pour l'instant, j'ai sept voir huit chapitres en tête, en comptant les deux premier que je poste aujourd'hui, mais rien ne dit que je n'aurai pas d'autre idée plus tard ... !

Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent mes fics, les apprécient et laissent ou non des _reviews_, je n'aurait qu'un mot à dire : MERCI, et même MILLE FOIS MERCI !!!

_Guys, you rule_ !!!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **L'histoire qui suit m'a été largement inspire par les Comic Books qui sont sortir il y a quelques temps aux Etats Unis et qui racontent comment John est devenu un chasseur, tout ce qui s'est passé juste après la mort de Mary. Dans cette histoire, après le décès de sa femme John rencontre Missouri qui lui confirme que quelque chose de surnaturel est le responsable de la mort de Mary, puis il fait la connaissance d'un énigmatique chasseur, appelé H, qui lui propose de l'initier à ce monde. John laisse alors ses fils chez deux amis, Pam et Bill, avant de partir pour le début de sa quête. L'historie se termine quand John revient chercher ses fils, avant de reprendre la route et de commencer sa _nouvelle_ vie de chasseur.

**Chapitre I.**

**Elgin, Illinois.**

Maman est parti. Ça fait maintenant deux mois. Dean n'a que quatre ans et demi, presque cinq mais il sait déjà lire et compter. Il a regardé sur le calendrier dans la cuisine, celui avec les petits chevaux et ça fait deux mois que maman est parti. Il sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas seulement partie. Elle est morte. C'est ce que son papa lui a dit. Mais du haut de ses quatre ans, Dean a du mal à comprendre. A appréhender tout ce que _morte_ veut dire. Toutes les conséquences qu'entraîne ce simple mot. Le hamster de son copain Michael est mort, mais est-ce que c'est la même chose pour sa maman ? Est-ce que les mamans peuvent mourir comme les hamsters ?

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce ce qu'elle est morte ? Ça ne peut pas mourir une maman, non ? Est-ce que c'est de sa faute si elle est partie ? Est-ce qu'elle était fâchée ? Est-ce qu'il a fait une bêtise qui a fait partir sa maman ? Il sait que ce soir là il aurait du ranger ses petites voitures dans son coffre à jouet mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait ... est-ce que maman est parti à cause de ça ? A cause de lui ?

Il aurait voulu poser la question à son papa mais il ne peut pas. Parce qu'il ne parle plus depuis la mort de maman, et parce que son papa n'est plus là.

_Il faut que je m'en aille pour quelque temps mon grand. Je serais de retour avant même que tu t'en rendes compte._

Son papa aussi est parti mais il n'est pas mort. Il est juste ... parti. Hier, il les a amené lui chez Bill et Pam, lui a dit d'être sage et de veiller sur Sam puis il est parti.

C'est sa première nuit sans son papa, sa première nuit dans cette maison étrangère, la première nuit où il se sent si seul ...

Dean se tourne et retourne dans son lit, alors que les mots « papa est parti ... maman est parti » volètent dans son esprit. Il n'aime pas cette chambre, il n'aime pas cette maison. Ce n'est pas _sa chambre_, il n'y a pas ses petites voitures et le garage que son papa a fabriqué pour lui. Ni son ours en peluche. Ni sa veilleuse en forme de Donald Duck. Les draps sont rêches et lui grattent la peau, et ils ne sentent pas la même odeur qu'à la maison. Ce n'est pas _sa _maison.

Mais sa maison n'est plus là elle non plus. Elle a pris feu, les flammes l'ont dévoré sous ses yeux, comme elles ont dévoré la chambre de Sammy et ...

Dean se redresse brusquement en agrippant les draps de ses petites mains. Il ne veut plus penser à ce soir, à ce qu'il a vu dans la nurserie de son frère, à _Maman_ et _morte_. Chaque fois que son esprit ne fait qu'effleurer les souvenirs de cette nuit, il a l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'abat sur lui et lui coupe la respiration, que la peur et le chagrin le submergent au point de l'étouffer. Il voudrait pleurer, hurler et crier mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa douleur est trop grande, trop forte pour être exprimée. Elle le terrifie, comme un animal tapi dans l'ombre prêt à fondre sur lui et qui n'attend qu'une chose, qu'il la laisse entrer. Du haut de ces quatre ans, Dean ne formule pas les choses ainsi mais c'est comme ça qu'il les ressent. Et puis, chaque fois qu'il se laisser aller à pleurer, Sam se met aussitôt à sangloter et il ne veut pas que Sam soit triste par sa faute.

Il se lève en silence et marche jusqu'au berceau où Sam dort paisiblement, ses petits poings fermés. Dean pose son visage contre les barreaux de bois, le regarde longuement et les dernières paroles de sa mère lui reviennent alors en mémoire._ N'oublie pas Dean, les anges veillent sur toi_. Mais ils n'ont pas veillé sur elle ce soir là. Les anges n'étaient pas là pour veiller sur sa maman et pour la protéger. Et qui va veiller sur Sammy ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il est trop petit et trop fragile. Et si papa ne revient pas, qui le protègera ?

Dean prend sa résolution et détache le loquet qui maintient en place les barreaux du berceau. Il les fait descendre et grimpe lentement dans le lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller son petit frère. Puis il remonte les barreaux et remet le loquet en place. Il s'allonge sur le matelas, tout contre Sam, et reste quelque instant dans cette position, sans bouger, en respirant à peine. Sam est tellement paisible qu'il lui suffit de le regarder pour se sentir un peu mieux. Pour se sentir moins seul. Tout doucement, Dean se rapproche de son frère, pose sa tête contre son petit dos et prend une grande inspiration. L'odeur de son frère l'envahit brusquement, une odeur de talc, de petits pots pour nourrisson, une odeur de bébé. Sa mère avait la même odeur après la naissance de Sam. Sam lui rappelle sa maman. Sam est tout ce qui lui reste de sa maman. Sam est tout ce qui lui reste.

Et les jours passent, mercredi ... vendredi ... dimanche. Les jours se transforment en semaines et très vite Dean perd le fil et ne sait plus. Depuis combien de temps maman est parti. Depuis combien de temps papa est parti. Est-ce qu'un jour Sam partira aussi ? Cette idée le terrifie et le garde éveillé aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Lorsque ça arrive, il se lève de son lit et grimpe dans le berceau où dort Sammy. Il reste là des heures à écouter le bruit de sa respiration. Parfois, si son petit frère se réveille ou se met à pleurer, Dean pose sa main sur lui pour le calmer et lui fredonne une chanson. Celle que sa maman lui chantait le soir pour l'endormir.

_Oh, give me land, lots of land under starry skies above, Don't fence me in, _murmure-t-il de sa petite voix éraillée. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'utilise plus, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne parle plus. A part à Sammy.

_Let me ride through the wide open country that I love, don't fence me in_ …

Les paroles de la chanson se troublent dans sa mémoire et il se tait brusquement, parce qu'il ne se souvient plus de la suite. Il ne se souvient plus de la fin de la chanson, ni du goût des gaufres que faisait sa maman le dimanche matin. Ni du son de sa voix. Les souvenirs s'effacent lentement, glissent entre se doigts et lui échappent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent tous confusément. Dean perd lentement la notion du temps. Tout ce qui le maintient encore dans le présent c'est Sam. Son petit frère a besoin d'horaires réguliers et c'est à lui de s'en s'occuper. Pam a voulu s'en charger mais Dean l'a arrêté en posant sa petite main sur son bras. Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler, quelque chose dans son regard lui a fait comprendre qu'elle devait le laisser faire.

Après son petit déjeuner et celui de Sam, Dean s'occupe de le changer et de l'habiller puis il s'installe avec lui sur le tapis dans leur chambre. Là, il sort les quelques jouets que Bill a retrouvé dans son grenier et joue avec Sammy. Son frère adore l'espère de peluche en forme d'hippopotame que Bill lui a donné, et il ne se lasse pas de jouet avec. Parfois, Dean se contente de le regarder tripoter avec ses petites mains potelées la grosse tête de l'animal, en se mettant à rire. Parfois, Sam tend les mains vers son frère en lui souriant, et Dean se laisse à jouer avec lui. Sammy éclate de rire et pendant un temps Dean oublie que maman est partie et qu'elle ne reviendra plus, et que papa n'est plus là lui non plus. Un seul sourire de son frère et il redevient un instant le petit garçon qu'il était, celui qui a disparu dans un brasier étouffant.

Et puis un matin, un bruit familier vient brusquement rompre la monotonie des jours qui passent. Un ronronnement sourd, qui s'arrête, et juste après un grincement tellement familier que Dean ne peut s'empêcher de bondir de son lit pour courir jusqu'à la fenêtre. _Elle_ est là, garée devant la porte d'entrée. _Elle_ est là, sombre, rutilante, tellement rassurante. Dean se précipite vers la porte de sa chambre mais s'arrête soudain. Il a peur, peur que ce ne soir qu'un mirage, peur qu'il ne soit pas vraiment là, qu'il ne soit pas revenu pour les amener lui et Sam loin de cette maison qui n'est pas la sienne. Peur qu'il ne soit revenu que pour une chose, lui dire adieu. Définitivement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que la silhouette de son père apparaît dans l'embrasure, Dean ne bouge pas.

John s'avance d'un pas, se baisse légèrement et murmure d'une voix rauque « hey, Champion », et c'est suffisant. Dean n'a pas besoin de plus, ni de long discours, ni d'explications interminables. Son père est là, devant lui, ses vêtements sont sales et poussiéreux, son visage marqué par la fatigue et par un barbe naissante mais il est là. Il. Est. Là.

Dean se précipite vers lui et le laisse le prendre dans ses bras. Il noue farouchement ses petits bras autour de son cou et l'agrippe de toutes ses forces. Le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule, il s'enivre de l'odeur de son père, un mélange de fumée, de poudre et de cuir qui lui fait alors comprendre qu'il est à nouveau en sécurité. Il est chez lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean est installé sur le siège arrière de l'Impala, Sammy endormi dans son siège de bébé à ses coté, mais malgré la fatigue il se refuse à dormir. Il ne lâche pas du regard son père qui conduit en silence.

_Papa est revenu, Papa est revenu, Papa est revenu ..._

Son père lui a dit qu'ils devaient partir, qu'ils ne reviendraient sûrement jamais dans leur ancienne maison mais pour l'instant Dean ne s'en préoccupe pas. Parce qu'il est revenu, et qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble. Quelles que soient les choses que son Papa doit faire, quels que soient les endroits où ils vont aller, il ne craint plus rien parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Maman est parti, pour toujours, mais Sammy et son Papa sont toujours là. Ils sont encore une famille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II.**

**Castle Rock, Vermont.**

L'air était frais, vif et presque craquant, le soleil haut dans le ciel même s'il réchauffait difficilement ce petit coin de forêt encerclé par les arbres. Les sapins se dressaient de toute leur hauteur, et le vert sombre de leurs épines contrastait avec toutes les couleurs automnales des autres arbres. Jaune or, rouge vif, orange flamboyant. Sur le sol, l'herbe était humide et crissait sous leurs pas. Dean frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de les réchauffer, et durant quelque instant il s'amusa de la buée qui sortait de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il soufflait dans l'air froid. On était en octobre mais l'hiver ne semblait plus très loin. Au loin, il entendit le bruit d'un ruisseau qui dévalait en grondant, celui des oiseaux qui se disputaient au dessus de lui, et tout près de lui celui des pas de son père.

John s'arrêta brusquement devant une vieille clôture en bois, l'examina un instant avant de poser son sac à terre et d'en sortir toute une collection de vieilles boites de conserve. Ils étaient sur le bord d'un petit chemin, au beau milieu du Vermont, et l'Impala était garée juste à côté. Sam dormait profondément à l'intérieur, bien calé sur la banquette arrière et emmitouflé sous d'épaisses couvertures. Dean s'en était bien assuré. Sam avait maintenant trois ans et il grandissait chaque jour un peu plus, à tel point que Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à le porter dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas autant qu'il allait arrêter de le faire. C'était son petit frère !

En arrivant, son père avait garé la voiture dans ce coin reculé avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui parler avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« _ Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour Champion ?

Dean avait hoché simplement la tête.

_Deux jour auparavant ..._

Pendant que Sam jouait tranquillement sur son lit, son père le prit à part et il le fit s'asseoir à ses cotés dans la petite cuisine de leur chambre de motel. Il lui parla de ces choses mauvaises qui vivaient dehors, des êtres dangereux et maléfiques contre lesquels il se battait. Dean l'avait compris depuis longtemps mais il se tu et laissa son père poursuivre. Il lui expliqua qu'il faisait tout ça pour les protéger lui et Sammy, mais il fallait que Dean apprenne à se protéger et surtout à protéger son petit frère. Sam était trop jeune pour pouvoir se défendre, et lorsque son père n'était pas là c'était à lui de veiller sur lui. C'était son job.

Et pour cela il devait apprendre à se servir d'une arme. Il savait déjà faire la différence entre la plupart des modèles, comment les charger et surtout comment enclencher la sécurité, mais il n'avait jamais tiré.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant ...

Lorsque John eut fini d'installer les boites de conserves sur la barrière en bois, il revint vers Dean, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit un revolver. Dean le prit avec une certaine hésitation et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il resserra ses doigts sur la crosse sombre. Le poids de l'arme dans sa petite main avait quelque chose de rassurant. De ... réel. Comme une chose tangible et solide à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher.

« _ Okay Champion. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien.

_ Oui m'sieur, lui répondit Dean avec beaucoup de sérieux, beaucoup trop pour un petit garçon de sept ans, songea John.

S'il avait le choix, si seulement il avait le choix Dean ne serait pas obligé d'apprendre à se servir d'une arme, ni de veiller sur son petit frère, ni de voir les responsabilités détruire à petit feu son enfance. Mais il avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir le choix le jour où Mary avait été tuée.

_ Bien ... quelle la première chose qu'il faut vérifier ?

_ Que la sécurité est bien en place, récita Dean sans fléchir.

_ C'est ça. Maintenant, place-toi bien droit devant la barrière ...

John se positionna derrière son fils, posa une main sur ses frêles épaules et lui montra comment armer et viser.

« _ Ne tend pas ton bras, laisse-le droit mais souple.

Dean obtempéra aussitôt.

« _ Fais attention au recul, ne bloque pas ton bras.

John posa une bras sur son petit poignet, rectifia sa posture avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

« _ Maintenant tu vises une boite de conserve, tu enlèves la sécurité, tu respires un grand coup et tu tires. Tu gardes toujours l'œil sur ta cible, quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Oui m'sieur, lui répondit le petite garçon en hochant la tête.

Dean releva son arme, raffermit sa prise autour de la crosse et visa la boite de conserve du milieu. L'air était limpide, clair et durant un instant il eut l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait ressortait de manière plus vive. Tout semblait comme ciselé, le bois sombre de la barrière, le rond de la boite en métal, la lumière qui jouait dans les feuilles des arbres, même le son du ruisseau qui rugissait derrière lui. Il avait l'impression de voir et d'entendre avec un plus grand acuité.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et au moment où son cœur se mit à battre plus fort il appuya sur la détente. Le bruit assourdissant de la déflagration et l'odeur de la poudre l'enveloppèrent entièrement, et durant quelques minutes il ne vit et n'entendit rien d'autre. Puis il chercha des yeux la boite sur laquelle il avait tiré, pour réaliser quelle gisait maintenant à terre, un petit trou fumant au beau milieu ... Il avait réussi !

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son père, il le vit sourire, un éclat de fierté dans les yeux. Après avoir vu son père si triste, en colère, froid, désespéré et plein de rage, le voir sourire de cette manière lui donna une impression de légèreté. Une impression ... d'accomplissement. Il avait réussit à le faire sourire, à le rendre fier et heureux.

John posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Pas de caresses dans les cheveux, pas de câlins. Juste un geste tout en retenue, parce que John ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait appris à tuer un homme à main nue de dix manières différentes sans faire le moindre bruit, à exorciser un démon, à détruire des esprits meurtriers mais il ne savait pas dire à son fils à quel point il l'aimait. Et combien il était fier de lui. Il était fier de lui, si fier que son petit garçon soit aussi fort et courageux, aussi brave. Plus fort et plus courageux que lui même ne l'était. Il était désolé de sacrifier son enfance et son innocence de la sorte. De lui imposer ce fardeau, de devoir compter sur lui alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. De l'entraîner là où aucun adulte sain d'esprit n'oserait s'aventurer. Il était surtout désolé de n'avoir aucun autre choix.

Dean avait l'air tellement heureux et ravi de faire plaisir à son père et cette idée lui serrait le cœur. Parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une part de son enfance venait de voler en éclat, comme les boites de conserves sur lesquelles il avait tiré.

Mais John n'avait pas le choix.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, John continua à lui apprendre à se servir de son arme et chaque fois que Dean tira, il fit mouche. Toutes les conserves éclatèrent sous les balles, l'une après l'autre, et à aucun moment sa petite main ne trembla. Lorsqu'il eut vidé deux chargeurs, son père lui dit de ranger le revolver dans son sac. La température avait brusquement baissé, la lumière diminuait lentement, les ombres s'allongeaient et John savait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Dean obtempéra aussitôt en attrapant l'arme de sa main gauche, pendant qu'il pliait et repliait son bras droit engourdi par la force du recul et le poids de l'arme. John vérifia que tout était en ordre avant de s'agenouiller devant son fils.

« _ Tu t'en es bien tiré Champion, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement, et le visage parfois si sérieux de son aîné s'éclaira brusquement. Viens, Sammy doit nous attendre.

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et tous les deux repartirent vers l'Impala, enveloppé dans un silence confortable et rassurant.

« _ De ! s'exclama Sammy lorsque son frère grimpa dans la voiture et s'installa sur le siège arrière à ses cotés.

Le petit garçon frotta ses yeux pleins de sommeil avant de mordiller l'oreille de son lapin en peluche.

« _ Hey Sammy. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Moui, lui répondit son petit frère en se calant contre lui.

_ Et Bu ? continua-t-il en désignant le lapin.

La peluche en question avait été un petit Bugs Bunny autrefois bleu, qui maintenant était pelucheux, râpeux, d'un gris presque blanc et avec une oreille en mois. Et comme Sam était trop petit pour prononcer son nom correctement, il était devenu Bu.

« _ ... aussi, lui dit-il finalement en baillant largement.

Le petit garçon se cala contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Dean récupéra l'un des couvertures que son père avait _ramené_ de leur ancien motel et couvrit son frère avec. Sammy se pelotonna contre lui, attrapa Bu et le serra contre en offrant à son frère un sourire ensommeillé.

« _ Où on va De ?

_ On retourne au motel ... et peut-être même qu'on pourra manger une pizza ce soir.

_ Avec des champignons, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_ Oui, plein.

_ Mais pas d'ansois.

_ Non. Pas d'anchois, lui promit Dean en souriant.

Sammy se blottit contre son frère, ferma les yeux et quelque instant plus tard il dormait profondément. Dean posa sa main sur sa tête et effleura doucement ses cheveux fins. Sa main et son bras le lançaient encore mais il s'en fichait. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait protéger son petit frère. Quelques soient les horreurs qui se tapissaient dehors dans l'ombre, quelques soient les dangers auxquels ils seraient confrontés, il pouvait protéger son petit frère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning** : attention, Spoiler saison 3, pour l'épisode _Dream a little dream_ ... j'adore cet épisode !

Et en ce qui concerne la femme de Bobby (bon, ben voilà, si vous n'étiez pas au courant, maintenant c'est fait !), comme je n'ai pas trouvé trace de son nom, je lui en ai donné un !

**Chapitre III.**

**Singer's Salvage Yard, Dakota du Sud**

Un vieux loup solitaire. Voilà comment la majorité des types qui le connaissaient le désignaient. Un vieux loup solitaire. Et Bobby Singer détestait ça ! Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une de ces bestioles à poils et à quatre pattes qui gambadaient dans les steppes enneigées ? Non, rien à faire, il ne supportait pas cette expression.

Et puis, pour être honnête, un _vieux loup solitaire_ lui faisait toujours penser à un _vieux loup des mers_ et il détestait la mer ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il vivait dans cette casse de voitures, entouré de terre et de montagnes, et dont la plus proche source d'eau se trouvait à plus de quatre vingt dix km.

Malgré tout ... ce qui le connaissait avait raison. Bobby Singer était un vieux loup solitaire, bougon, râleur, et terriblement intelligent. Dangereusement intelligent. Les quelques milliers de livres qui emplissaient les pièces de sa maison en était la preuve vivante. Démon, loup garous, exorcisme, sorcière, esprits, envoûtement ... tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le surnaturel, Bobby le possédait.

Tout cette connaissance était sa plus grande force, ce qui lui avait permis de survivre ces dix dernières années, et qui lui donnait au moins un avantage sur tous ceux qui osait l'appeler _vieux loup solitaire_. Parce que s'il le voulait, il pouvait les envoyer en Enfer se faire rôtir les fesses avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de dégainer. Ou même de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Beaucoup de ces chasseurs n'étaient que des brutes, des hommes prêts à foncer dans la moindre chasse sans vraiment savoir à quoi ils avaient à faire. Des hommes dont le mot d'ordre était « tirer d'abord, puis tirer à nouveau et tirer une dernière fois pour être sûr ». Quand à la partie « se poser des question » ...

Ce genre de type ne durait jamais bien longtemps dans leur milieu. On les retrouvait généralement dévorés par un Black Dog parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que le sel n'avait aucun effet sur eux, ou vidés de son leur sang par un groupe de vampire parce que non, les vampire n'ont pas peur du soleil, ni des pieux et encore moins de l'ail.

Toutes ces têtes brûlées le mettaient hors de lui ... sauf Winchester. Lui était différent. Oh oui, c'était une tête brûlée, mais une tête brûlée douée, intelligente, mortelle. Bobby l'avait rencontrée grâce au père Jim. Le pasteur était venu le voir un jour pour lui parler d'un nouveau venu dans le milieu qui aurait sûrement besoin de son aide, et surtout de sa connaissance encyclopédique en matière de démon. Jim avait été plutôt laconique mais Bobby avait pu lui arracher deux trois infos, et notamment que John Winchester était après un démon bien particulier, et pour des raisons personnelles.

En même temps, la majorité des types qu'il connaissait chassaient pour des raisons personnelles. Et lorsque John Winchester était venu pour la première fois chez lui et qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire (plutôt une partie avait deviné Bobby), il avait comprit qu'il avait vu juste. On n'embrasse pas cette vie de douleur, de sang, de rage et de terreur sans une bonne excuse. Et voir sa femme plaquée au plafond, éventrée et brûlée vive, était une bonne excuse. Comme voir sa femme vous attaquer un couteau à la main, ses grands yeux d'habitude si doux entièrement noirs ...

Bobby se releva brusquement en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, de laisser ces souvenirs l'envahir à nouveau ... il avait du travail ! Il était en train de réparer la tête de delco d'une vieille Ford de 1979 quand le téléphone sonna à l'intérieur de sa maison. Bobby attrapa un vieux chiffon pour essuyer le cambouis de ses mains et rentra chez lui en grommelant. Pas moyen d'être tranquille !

« _ Singer, aboya-t-il en décrochant.

_ De bonne humeur à ce que je vois, lui lança la voix de John Winchester, avec un certain amusement.

_ J'étais occupé, si tu veux tout savoir. ... bon, trêve de bavardage, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi Johnny ? »

Les deux hommes se connaissaient maintenant depuis plusieurs mois et Bobby devait avouer qu'il appréciait Winchester. Ce type était un sacré chasseur, un putain de chasseur efficace et terriblement dangereux. Et par-dessus tout, il ne disait jamais non à une petite bière après une bonne chasse !

Ce qu'il appréciait aussi chez lui, c'était sa grande gueule, et le fait qu'il ne prenne jamais de gants quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Seulement là, il y eut comme un silence sur la ligne. John resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que Bobby commence à se poser des questions.

« _ John ?

_ Euh ... oui. Désolé. Ecoute Bobby, j'ai un service à te demander et pour tout dire, tu es mon dernier espoir.

Ouh, John Winchester avait besoin d'aide ! John Winchester, l'homme qui préférait crever sur place plutôt qu'envisager seulement de demander de l'aide !

« _ Je t'écoute, lui répondit Bobby en gardant un ton neutre.

_ Voilà ... Caleb et moi on est sur une affaire de Wendigo et ça s'avère plus compliqué qu'on l'aurait cru.

_ Du style ?

_ Du style meute.

_ Merde ! Ces bestioles sont suffisamment vicieuses alors toute une meute ... Bon, de quoi tu as besoin ? Munition ? Coup de main ?

_ Baby sitting.

_ Hein ?

Durant un instant Bobby se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

« _ Je ... j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse garder mes garçons.

_Mes garçons ? _Comme dans _mes garçons _?

« _ Là il va falloir que tu m'expliques Winchester.

_ J'ai deux fils. Deux petits garçons.

Bobby retint une exclamation de surprise. Il était estomaqué. John Winchester, l'homme dur, froid et implacable, la machine à tuer était papa.

« _ Cette histoire de meute de Wendigo ne va pas se régler en une seule journée, je vais devoir rester là-bas plusieurs jours et je ne peux pas laisser les garçons tous seuls. D'habitude je demande au père Jim mais il est pris sur une affaire d'exorcisme et ... écoute Singer, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix et ...

_ Quel âge ? l'interrompit Bobby d'une voix égale.

Un part de lui voulait dire _oui_, après tout Winchester avait besoin d'un coup de main et ça ne lui coûtait rien de l'aider mais une autre part lui criait de raccrocher, de dire, non de hurler _non_, que sa casse de voiture n'était pas un endroit pour des gamins, et puis de toute façon il ne savait pas s'occuper de gamins, il n'aimait pas les gamins, il n'avait jamais laissé entrer un seul gamin chez lui pas après la mort de Patricia et leur bébé à ...

« _ Dean a huit ans et Sammy tout juste quatre.

« _ Ok, s'entendit-il lui répondre. Quand est-ce que tu veux passer ?

_ Cet après-midi ?

_ Pas de problème. »

Bobby raccrocha, encore ébahi par ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Merde, dans quelle galère je me suis fourré ! Bravo Singer !_

La matinée passa avec une rapidité étonnante et brusquement Bobby se retrouva debout sur le perron, à regarder l'Impala de Winchester se garer dans l'allée principale. John en sortit juste après, suivit par deux petites silhouettes.

« _ Salut Bobby.

_ Johnny, lui salua-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Bobby s'arrêta devant lui, son cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lui, l'homme qui avait affronté les pires démons et les plus dangereux esprits, avait peur de voir deux petits garçons. Deux gamins totalement inoffensifs.

Le premier fils Winchester surgit à ce moment devant lui. Ce devait être Dean, l'aîné. Il était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, de magnifiques yeux verts limpides et une myriade de tache de rousseur parsemées sur le visage. Il se tenait droit devant lui, presque rigide, et derrière lui se cachait un autre petit garçon. Il était plus petit, et avait un visage tout rond, de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux bruns un peu trop long. Il observa Bobby avec inquiétude en agrippant le t-shirt de son frère.

« _ Les garçons, commença John d'une voix douce qui surprit Bobby. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Je vous présente Bobby Singer. Bobby, voici Dean, et Sam.

Bobby hocha la tête et réussit à leur sourire. Jusque là les deux fils Winchester étaient plutôt mignons.

« _ Vous allez rester avec lui quelque jours, le temps que je ... fasse tout ce que j'ai à faire, termina John mais Bobby comprit, au regard qu'il échangea avec son aîné, que Dean savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Sam. Le petit garçon continuait à le fixer de ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

John s'agenouilla alors devant ces deux fils.

« _ Sammy, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme et sérieuse. Tu obéis à ton frère, c'est compris ?

Le petit garçon hocha avec conviction.

« _ Dean, tu écoutes ce que Bobby te dis, et surtout tu veilles sur ton petit frère.

_ Oui m'sieur. »

_Ça c'est de l'obéissance_, songea Bobby avec un certain étonnement. D'accord, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en gamin mais là ...

Puis John et l'Impala repartirent dans un nuage de poussière et Bobby se retrouva comme un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, qu'est-ce qu'il _devait_ faire ?

« _ Bon ... euh, les garçons ... si on rentrait ?

L'aîné, Dean, hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre son petit frère par la main.

« _ Viens Sammy, lui dit-il doucement.

En entrant dans la sa maison, les deux fils Winchester derrière lui, Bobby repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir, à la façon dont John avait parlé avec son aîné et il su comment il pourrait s'en sortir.

« _ Bon, les garçons, leur dit-il en les regardant tour à tour avec un grand sérieux. Il y a ... il y a quelques règles dans cette maison.

Aussitôt il vit quelque chose dans les yeux de l'aîné, comme un soulagement. Ce gamin avait l'habitude des règles, elles le rassuraient.

« _ Premièrement, on ne touche pas aux livres, leur dit-il en prenant brusquement conscience d'une chose : il y avait des livres partout. Pas une seule pièce n'était épargnée, et tous ses livres ne parlaient que d'une chose, le surnaturel. Et si le cadet des Winchester ne savait pas ce que faisait son père, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'approche pas de ces bouquins.

« _ Deuxièmement, si vous voulez jouer dehors, vous ne vous éloignez pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit recommandé pour des petits garçons.

Dean le foudroya du regard mais il resta silencieux, et Bobby comprit que le _petit garçon_ ne passait pas avec lui !

« _ Et troisièmement, interdiction d'aller tout seul dans la remise.

_ Pourquoi ? osa lui demander Sam d'une petite voix.

_ Parce que ma chienne Barker vient d'avoir des petits et qu'il ne faut pas l'embêter.

Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira brusquement.

« _ Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

_ Des petits chiots De ! murmura Sam à son grand frère, en suivant Bobby à l'étage. Tu crois qu'on pourra les voir ?

_ Je ne sais pas Sammy, lui répondit-il d'un voix égale.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de répondre, dans le fait qu'un petit garçon de huit ans ne s'enthousiasme pas à l'idée d'aller voir des bébés chiens qui attrista Bobby plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le chasseur laissa les deux frères s'installer dans leur chambre, une petite pièce avec deux lits et une vieille commode, et redescendit en poussant un long soupir. Bon, pour l'instant, ça se passait plutôt bien non ?

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas, Bobby sentit ses inquiétudes ressurgirent à grand pas. Juste après le coup de fil de John, il était parti faire trois courses histoire d'avoir de quoi remplir son frigo mais pour toute dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que mangeaient ces gamins. Ni ce que mangeaient les gamins en général !

Comme s'il avait senti ses appréhensions, Dean descendit à ce moment, une boite à la main.

« _ Hey ... Dean. Tout va bien ?

_ Sammy n'aime que les Lucky Charms, lui dit-il en lui tendant la boite qu'il avait en main, et qui se révéla être une boite de céréales.

Bobby resta un instant sans bouger.

« _ Pour le petit dèj, continua Dean en le regardant comme si Bobby était un idiot.

_Hein ? Ah oui, Lucky Charms. _

_ Ah ... bien ... alors je ... je vais les ranger. Pour demain. Et ... qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ton frère et toi. J'ai de quoi nous faire des hamburger si ça vous dit ?

Cette fois le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« _ Avec des oignons ? demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir.

_ Avec des oignons.

_ Je vais chercher Sammy. »

Contrairement à ce que Bobby aurait pu penser, le repas se déroula bien, même plutôt très bien. Une fois passé le malaise des premiers temps, avoir les deux petit Winchester se révéla très agréable. Sam était un adorable petit garçon curieux de tout. Vraiment curieux. Du moment où il s'installa à table jusqu'au moment où lui et Dean montèrent se coucher, il n'arrêta pas de lui poser des questions.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait comme travail ? Pourquoi il vivait ici ? Est-ce que toutes ces voitures étaient à lui ? Comment il connaissait son papa ? Depuis combien de temps il avait un chien ? Est-ce que lui et son frère pourraient aller voir les bébés chiens ? _

Dieu merci, il ne lui demanda pas _comment on fait des bébés chiens ? _!

Quant à Dean ... ce gamin était d'une patience exemplaire avec son frère. Il essayait de lui répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, ou bien sortait un blague chaque fois que la conversation approchait un sujet un peu trop _sensible_. Il avait l'air malin, dégourdi, et terriblement protecteur. Bobby n'avait pas de frère mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un jour un gamin de tout juste huit ans prendre aussi bien en charge son petit frère.

Et brusquement Bobby eut envie de lui faire plaisir. Parce que ce gamin n'était justement qu'un gamin et qu'il semblait porter un lourd fardeau sur ses petites épaules. Il veillait sur son frère, s'occupait de lui mais surtout il savait ce que faisait son père. Et s'il savait comment était morte sa mère ? Bobby frissonna à cette simple idée. Il avait vu son lot d'horreur dans sa vie mais lorsque le malheur l'avait frappé, lorsqu'il avait découvert le vrai visage du mal, il était déjà un adulte, et pas un gamin.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à tout ça, pour trouver un moyen, quelque chose qui fasse plaisir à Dean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait bien ce gamin. Et ce n'était pas du tout fait parce qu'il avait presque l'âge qu'aurait eu ...

Bobby secoua la tête et se retourna dans son lit en soupirant, avant de laisser tomber. Il tendit la main vers son réveil et ne put retenir un grognement. 7 heures moins le quart. Ouaip, ça ne servait à rien de rester encore au lit. Singer se leva de son lit, s'habilla rapidement avant d'attraper sa casquette – non, contrairement à ce que Winchester lui avait un jour demandé, il ne dormait pas avec ! – et sortit de sa chambre.

Il s'affaira pendant plus d'une heure dans sa casse avant de finalement retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Dean, déjà debout et dans la cuisine.

« _ Dean ?

Le petit garçon se retourna et Bobby surpris dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude et de méfiance.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton très détaché. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, à tant de circonspection dans son regard et il ne voulait surtout l'effrayer.

« _ Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour Sam, lui répondit-il en se détendant légèrement.

Dean récupéra les bols qu'il avait déniché dans le placard au dessus de l'évier – tout les gens rangeaient leurs bols là ! – et les posa sur la table, à coté du paquet de Lucky Charm et d'une casserole de lait chaud.

« _ Ah ... c'est bien, mais j'aurai pu le faire.

Dean se retourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un regard qui semblait dire « D'oh ! », avant de terminer de mettre la table pour lui et Sammy.

« _ Je ... j'ai fait du café, si vous en voulez, rajouta-t-il avec une certaine hésitation.

_ Vraiment ?

_ D'habitude c'est papa qui le prépare mais je l'air regardé faire et ...

Bobby le regarda détourner le regard, l'air brusquement gêné. Ce gamin était une vraie énigme. L'instant d'avant, il agissait comme un parent responsable avec son petit frère et l'instant d'après, il se comportait comme un petit garçon perdu.

« _ Si tu le fais comme ton père, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le goûter, lui répondit Bobby en lui souriant largement.

Il crut un instant que le gamin allait mal le prendre mais à sa grande surprise, Dean lui sourit à son tour.

« _ C'est vrai que papa n'est pas très doué pour faire la cuisine. Je crois qu'il serait même capable de rater des œufs aux plats !

Cette fois Bobby éclata franchement de rire.

« _ Ça c'est tout Johnny !

_ Dean ? l'appela une petite voix derrière eux.

Lui et Bobby pivotèrent brusquement pour voir un petit Sammy à moitié endormis se tenir devant eux. Le petit garçon était encore en pyjama – un pyjama Scooby Doo – et il serrait contre lui une vieille peluche qui n'avait plus de forme.

« _ Hey Sammy, lui dit son grand frère d'une voix chaude et gentille. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu viens, le petit déj' est presque prêt.

Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le guider vers la cuisine.

A moins d'être le pire des salopards et d'avoir un cœur de pierre, Bobby ne connaissait pas une personne qui n'aurait pas craquée devant ce spectacle, devant le petit Sam tout endormi et son grand frère protecteur.

_Merde, il était en train de s'attacher à ces gamins !_

Après le petit déjeuner, les garçons remontèrent dans leur chambre et au bout de quelques minutes, Bobby les suivit. Il devait avouer que ces gamins l'intriguaient de plus en plus, et il avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux.

« _ Ok ... maintenant tu brosses bien celle du bas, comme ça ...

Bobby passa la tête à l'intérieur de la petite salle d'eau. Sam était debout sur un tabouret devant l'évier, Dean derrière lui, et le jeune garçon l'aidait à se brosser les dents.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Dean prit un gant, le mouilla et la passa sur le visage tout rond de son petit frère. Sam se frotta vigoureusement la figure avec un serviette avant de descendre de son tabouret. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa légèrement puis il se tourna vers son frère.

« _ Je suis beau Dean ?

_ Parfait ! lui répondit-il gentiment.

Sammy éclata de rire, et Bobby songea que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu un son aussi doux et innocent dans sa maison. Il recula jusque dans le couloir, attendit quelque instant et puis frappa à la porte de leur chambre.

« _ Dean, Sam ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je vais voir comment vont Barker et ses petits, alors si ça vous dit de venir ... »

Pour être honnête, Bobby avait espéré que voir les petits chiot de son Rottweiler ferait plaisir à Dean, que prendre une de ses petites boules de poils dans ses bras le ravirait et que pendant un instant ses grand yeux émeraudes perdrait enfin de leur sérieux, mais au final ce fut Sam qui se réjouit le plus de la visite.

« _ Regarde Dean, regarde, il a un oreille droite et une baissée ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant vers son frère l'un des mâle de la portée. J'aimerai qu'on en ai un nous aussi ...

_ Sammy ... tu sais bien qu'on peut pas ...

_ Je sais, lui répondit-il en boudant. Mais il est tellement joli ...

Bobby n'était pas sur que _joli_ soit un terme parfaitement adapté pour un chien qui aller bientôt devenir une véritable arme sur patte mais bon ...

Le petit garçon était assis par terre dans la remise, devant le panier en osier des chiots, pendant que Barker dormait dans la pièce à coté. Bobby avait bien veillé à bien l'attacher et à fermer la porte derrière lui parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa chienne apprécie de voir le petit Sam Winchester tripoter ses bébés de la sorte. Dean, quant à lui, s'était posté derrière son frère, comme un observateur extérieur à toute la scène. Bobby commençait à croire qu'il n'y arriverait jamais quand le regard du jeune garçon fut attiré par le vieux moteur que sur lequel Bobby travaillait la veille.

« _ Tu aimes la mécanique ? lui demanda-t-il en surprenant dans ses yeux quelque chose de particulier, une lueur d'intérêt ...

_ J'aime bien ça. Papa me laisse l'aider des fois quand il répare l'Impala.

_ Tu as déjà bossé sur une tête de delco ?

_ Euh ... non, lui répondit Dean en quittant son frère des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la remise. Mais je sais ce que c'est.

_ Alors tu peux peut-être m'aider. Tu vois, lui dit Bobby en lui amenant la pièce en question, le problème vient de la bobine d'induction ... »

Et durant l'heure qui suivit Bobby lui enseigna comment réparer une tête de delco, comment bien nettoyer des bougies, au point que ni lui ni Dean ne virent passer le temps. Ce fut finalement Sam qui les rappela à l'ordre quand son estomac se mit à grogner.

« _ Ouh les garçons, vous avez vu l'heure ? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je meurt de faim.

_ Moi aussi ! s'exclama joyeusement Sam en se relevant.

_ Bon alors tout le monde dans la cuisine.

Sam se précipita et Bobby s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Dean l'appela.

« _ Monsieur Singer, commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. Je ... merci ... merci pour ça, les petits chiens, et m'avoir montré comment réparer votre bobine ...

_ Tu veux me faire une faveur Dean ... appelle moi Bobby. Monsieur Singer ça me donne l'impression que je suis vieux.

_ Eh, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune non plus ! lui rétorqua Dean et pour la première fois Bobby le vit sourire avec malice.

_ Je suis peut-être vieux mais je peux encore te botter les fesse, lui répondit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux. Alors maintenant, file, sale garnement ! »

Lorsque John Winchester revint trois jours plus tard, le mal était fait. Bobby s'était attaché à ces gamins. Vraiment attaché. Et John le sentit dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine de son ami. Sam était assis devant son livre de coloriage, Dean à ses côtés pour l'aider, et Bobby les surveillait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« _ Hey les garçon.

Bobby regarda Sam se précipiter vers son père, John le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras, puis se tourner vers Dean et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Durant un instant, il lui sembla que Dean détaillait son père des pieds à la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé et cette attention ne le surprit pas tant que ça. Il commençait à le connaître, et quelque chose lui disait que ce gamin n'était seulement protecteur envers son petit frère.

« _ Tout s'est bien passé les garçons ?

_ Oui papa, lui répondit aussitôt Sam mais Bobby constata que John ne regardait que Dean, comme s'il attendait la confirmation de son aîné.

_ On a mangé des hamburgers et on a vu les bébés chiens de Barker et on a joué aux petits chevaux et Bobby ...

Sam continua comme ça pendant de longues minutes, intarissable sur ce que lui et son frère avait fait chez Bobby, pendant que Dean récupérait leurs affaires et les installait dans l'Impala.

« _ Tout c'est bien passé ? lui demanda Bobby, pendant que les garçons finissait de ranger leur affaires.

_ Oui, sans trop de casse.

_ Et Caleb ?

_ Je l'ai laissé à son motel, à l'heure qu'il est il doit dormir du sommeil du juste. »

Traquer, retrouver et se débarrasser de ces trois Wendigo n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais John savait qu'ils s'en étaient relativement bien sortis. Les trois créatures avait été brûlées, et lui et Caleb n'avaient récolté que quelques coups sans trop de gravité. Suffisamment léger pour qu'il puisse reprendre aussitôt la route pour aller chercher les garçons.

Bobby regarda Sam et Dean revenir vers eux mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers leur père, John l'observait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, quelque chose qui semblait dire « ah, ils t'ont eu toi aussi ! ». Bobby voulu protester mais il sentit alors une petite main se poser sur son bras. C'était Sam, qui le regardait avec ce que Dean appelait _ses grands yeux de bébé chien_.

« _ Les garçons, dites au revoir à Bobby.

_ Au revoir Bobby, lui répondit aussitôt le garçon de sa petite voix. Vous direz au revoir aux bébés de Barker pour nous.

_ Je le ferais. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Dean, et le jeune garçon lui tendit alors la main, de manière presque trop sérieuse pour un gamin de son âge. Bobby la serra tout aussi solennellement, même si une part de lui aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui dire que tout irait bien, pour alléger son fardeau ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ce genre de démonstration ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais pour tout dire, Dean n'était pas un gamin comme les autres.

« _ Eh, Johnny, l'appela-t-il avant que les Winchester ne soient monté dans l'Impala. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller tes gosses ... tu peux toujours les laisser ... ça ne me dérange pas ... »

_Bon sang, à nouveau ce petit sourire et ce regard ... oui d'accord Johnny, tu as raison, tes gamins m'ont eu ! Voilà ! Content !_

John se contenta de hocher la tête mais Bobby surprit le sourire qui illumina le visage de son aîné et brusquement il se mit lui aussi à sourire. La prochaine fois, il lui montrerait comment démonter un carburateur. Le gamin allait sûrement adorer !

**Note de l'auteur** : Juste deux trois petits trucs et après je vous laisse ! A propos des quelques allusions que j'ai fait sur l'enfant que Bobby et sa femme ont _failli_ avoir ... vu que l'on ne sait quasiment rien sur Bobby, je me suis permise d'extrapoler et lui _inventer_ un enfant qui n'a pas vu le jour. En grande partie parce que je pense qu'il a vécu lui aussi son lot de malheur et que je trouve qu'il ferait un père génial. Ça m'a permis de lier une relation entre lui et Dean de manière beaucoup pus rapide, même si je suis sûre que gamin Dean devait être déjà adorable ! C'est les tâches de rousseurs !

Ensuite, je me suis dit que Dean ne devait sûrement pas tenir son sens de l'humour et de la dérision de son père mais plutôt de quelque comme Bobby, qui n'hésite pas à blaguer avec lui et sûrement beaucoup plus librement !

Voilà, c'est tout ! A vous de me dire si vous d'accord ou non avec tout ça !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV.**

**Fargo, Minnesota.**

La chose s'avançait lentement dans les couloirs sombres, traînant son horrible silhouette difforme et gluante. Son corps était longiligne, presque tubulaire, et doté de longues pattes malingres qui lui donnait l'aspect d'une araignée. D'une monstrueuse araignée dotée d'une tête qui ressemblait tant à celle d'un être humain qu'elle en devenait hideuse. Tétanisante.

Dean la regarda se traîner dans un bruit de splach sploch qui le fit brusquement rire. Seigneur, cette bestiole était vraiment laide ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ce film était bon ! Toujours aussi flippant même au bout de la troisième fois. _The Thing_ était un tel classique qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Dean s'étira en baillant largement. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Normalement leur père ne devrait pas tarder. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là dans la nuit, sûrement entre minuit et une, deux heures du mat'. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de refaire le tour du petit appartement qu'ils louaient depuis maintenant trois semaines. Sam avait été ravi à l'idée de pouvoir passer plus d'une semaine au même endroit, et en plus dans une vraie maison. Pas un motel minable perdu au milieu de _Plouck ville_ ... même si Fargo n'était pas à proprement parler une grande métropole cosmopolite.

Dean coupa le son de la télé avant de se lever de son poste sur le canapé. Il éjecta d'un geste sûr et précis le chargeur de son Glock, le tapota contre sa jambe avant de le remettre en place.

Il commença par vérifier que les lignes de sel étaient bien en place, ainsi que les symboles que lui et son père avaient installé en arrivant. Dean ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les bobards qu'il avait inventé pour expliquer à Sam toutes ces précautions. Il avait même réussi à en faire un jeu ! Mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de lui cacher ce que leur père faisait vraiment. Sammy n'avait que six ans et demi mais c'était un gamin diablement intelligent, beaucoup trop pour un garçon de son âge !

Le bras droit le long du corps, son Glock comme un poids familier posé contre sa jambe, Dean continua à avancer dans l'appartement, à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre ombre suspecte. Durant un instant l'image d'une ombre immense, terrible, le visage masqué sous une large capuche s'imposa à son esprit. Dean resserra sa prise sur son arme et s'efforça de chasser ce mauvais souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, l'attaque de la Stryge, son échec, sa faute, la déception qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son père, le fait que Sammy ait failli être tuer ... il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Il avait tout fait pour regagner la confiance de son père, s'était acquitté de toutes les tâches sans jamais se plaindre, avait veillé sur Sam, avait tout fait pour l'aider uniquement pour oublier la lueur de déception qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux ce soir là. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire de voir son père le regarder avec désillusion. De savoir qu'il avait trahi sa confiance. Il avait eu l'impression de disparaître, de ne plus exister. Un seul regard et il s'était littéralement décomposé.

Mais les choses allaient mieux maintenant ... du moins, un peu mieux. Son père lui refaisait confiance, il le laissait veiller sur Sam toute une nuit, voir parfois plusieurs jours durant. Et lorsque le père Jim lui avait demandé son aide sur cette histoire de poltergeist, son père n'avait pas hésité. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas demandé si son fils était suffisamment sérieux et responsable pour veiller sur Sam, il avait juste accepté, lui avait dit de s'occuper de son frère et était parti dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires. Et jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi soulagé. Son père lui faisait à nouveau confiance.

Dean venait de finir le tour de l'appartement quand il entendit un bruit familier, un ronronnement qui était depuis six ans le synonyme de « maison ». Il s'arrêta dans la cuisine et attendit. Son père ne rentrait pas trop tard, et s'il n'était pas trop fatigué, il pourrait peut-être lui raconter sa chasse. Il lui expliquerait comment il s'était débarrassé de ce poltergeist ... Dean réalisa alors qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le grincement des portes de l'Impala. Le ronronnement de la Chevrolet, et le grincement des portes juste après son arrêt était pour lui une mélodie familière, une mélodie qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Mais là, le grincement se faisait attendre ...

Un coup à la porte le fit brusquement sursauter et Dean resserra sa prise sur son arme. Un coup bref, deux long, deux brefs. _Papa_ ! Réfrénant son envie de se précipiter à la porte, Dean attendit un instant avant d'aller ouvrir. John se tenait devant lui, son sac sur son épaule, mais Dean comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _ Mot de passe, lui dit-il en se forçant à rester là où il était.

_ _Zeppelin rules_, murmura son père d'une voix fatiguée

Dean se précipita vers son père et il prit conscience de la gravité de la situation quand John s'appuya sur son épaule pour entrer.

« _ Papa ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une chaise, devant la table de la cuisine.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Champion. »

Il aurait pu ne pas s'inquiéter, si son père n'arborait pas un large hématome sur le front, que ses vêtements n'étaient pas déchirés et plein de poussière et s'il n'avait pas sa main plaquée contre ses côtes.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Disons que ... je suis tombé sur un poltergeist de mauvais poil, lui répondit John en ôtant son blouson, non sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur.

_Oh, ça c'est mauvais_. Parce que son père était capable de supporter la douleur à un niveau très élevé. Dean l'avait déjà vu conduire, courir ou porter son sac en étant blessé et sans rien laisser transparaître.

« _ Ce n'est pas grave Deano, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

John souleva alors son t-shirt et lui dévoila l'une des blessures que le poltergeist lui avait infligé, une large et profonde entaille de plus de trente centimètres de long, au milieu du dos. Le genre de blessure qui nécessitait de nombreux points de sutures ... et vu son emplacement, son père n'allait jamais être capable de se les faire ...

« _ Il va falloir que tu m'aides Champion ...

Durant un instant, une fraction de seconde Dean eut envie de lui répondre que non, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'y arriverait jamais mais quelque chose dans le regard de son père l'en empêcha. Son père avait besoin de lui.

_Besoin_.

« _ Euh ... ok Papa ... je ... je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Tout ce que son père lui avait appris sur les premiers secours lui revint brusquement en mémoire, et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

_1° Faire un premier examen visuel._

Ça, c'était fait.

_2° Bien se laver les mains avant tout contact avec la plaie._

Idem.

_3° Nettoyer la plaie au savon et eau en douceur pour ne pas la faire saigner ou faire rentrer dedans des corps étrangers. _

Dean revint dans la cuisine, posa la trousse de secours sur la table, et avec des gestes sûrs et précis remplit un bol d'eau tiède et savonneuse.

« _ Est-ce que ... tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda Dean. Il savait que l'alcool pouvait être utile dans ce genre de situation.

« _ Non Champion, l'alcool et les commotions ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Dean tressaillit quand il comprit qu'il devait ajouter « commotion cérébrale » à la liste des blessures de son père. Et que dans son état, avec le mal de tête dont il devait souffrir, son père n'aurait pas la force de rester éveillé et de le rassurer. C'était à lui de tout prendre en charge.

« _ D'accord, lui répondit-il finalement en imbibant un compresse d'eau savonneuse.

Avec des gestes lents et légers, il nettoya entièrement la plaie dans le dos de son père en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. Parce qu'une part de lui était terrifiée à l'idée de soigner de son père, mais surtout de lui faire mal, de ne pas réussir. De le décevoir encore une fois.

_4° Utiliser une compresse stérile pour désinfecter la plaie (et pas de coton qui laisse des fibres.)_

Dean versa une large dose de désinfectant sur une nouvelle compresse et la passa plusieurs fois sur la plaie, en veillant bien à ne pas trop appuyer.

Le fait que son père garde son calme, qu'il ne montre aucun signe de douleur l'aida à continuer.

_5° Une fois la plaie bien propre, commencer les sutures._

Dean savait que les choses ardues commençaient maintenant, et il réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de son père. Même s'il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de s'appuyer sur lui, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours là. Comme une ... assurance.

« _ Sammy a réussit à faire du vélo sans ses petites roulettes, commença-t-il en sortant le kit de suture, et les aiguilles lui parurent alors énormes. Vraiment énormes !

_ Vraiment ? Tu as réussis à le convaincre de les enlever ? s'étonna son père avec un sourire dans la voix.

_ En fait c'est lui qui a voulu ... il a passé toute l'après-midi à me harceler ...

_ Laisse-moi deviner ... il t'a fait ses yeux de chien battu ?

Dean en put s'empêcher de sourire.

« _ En plein dans le mille.

_ Et comment ça c'est passé ?

_ Au début, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré mais tu sais comment il est, c'est un grand garçon maintenant, continua Dean.

Ses mains agissaient toute seules, comme déconnectées de son propre corps. Comme s'il y avait deux Dean. Celui qui discutait avec son père et celui qui avait fini de préparer l'aiguille et le fil et qui s'apprêtait à commencer les sutures.

_Parle, parle, ne pense pas, continue de parler ..._

« _ Mais après, il a commencé à bien se débrouiller, lui avoua-t-il avec une note de fierté dans la voix qui fit sourire son père.

_Ça y est, on y va_.

_Resserrer les bords de la plaie ... ne pas trop enfoncer l'aiguille ... ne pas penser ... ne pas penser ... _

Dean réalisa sa première suture d'une main tremblante, le cœur battant à la chamade. Une part de lui, une toute petite part avait envie de tout lâcher et de se réfugier au fond de son lit mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

_Papa a besoin de moi ... Papa a besoin de moi ..._

Alors il continua.

_Deux ... cinq ... neuf ..._

Et pendant ce temps il lui parla d'une voix un peu chancelante de Sam, de cette après-midi passée à lui apprendre à faire du vélo, à courir derrière lui en riant, à le soutenir et l'empêcher de tomber, à le féliciter parce qu'il avait finalement réussit à traverser toute la rue sans tomber. Le sourire plein de fierté de son petit frère n'avait pas de prix.

_Douze ... quinze ... dix-sept ..._

Les sutures avançaient lentement, et sa main tremblait de moins en moins. Il avait réussit à se dissocier de ce qu'il faisait, et mettre de côté le fait qu'il était en train de _recoudre_ son père. De planter une aguille dans la peau de son père pour le _recoudre _!

_Vingt-deux ... vingt-cinq ...vingt-six sutures._

Dean termina la dernière en retenant sa respiration. Il recula juste après pour regarder ce que ça donnait. Les points n'étaient pas toujours réguliers mais ils étaient bien en place, nets et propres.

_6° Appliquer une pommade antiseptique. _

Dean récupéra le tube de pommade antiseptique et il réalisa brusquement que se mains tremblaient violemment. Il se mordit la lèvre et se força à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas flancher, pas maintenant.

_7° Couvrir la plaie et vérifier dans les 24 heures qui suivent si elle n'est pas rouge ou chaude au toucher, douloureuse ou gonflée. _

Lorsqu'il posa la dernière bande de Tricosteril, il sentit le regard de son père se poser sur lui et il releva la tête.

« _ Merci Dean, lui dit John d'une voix fatiguée en se relevant lentement. ... Tu t'en es très bien tiré. Maintenant va au lit, il est tard.

_ Mais Papa il faut que ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Et je vais m'occuper de tout ranger. »

Dean le vit s'attarder sur la serviette et les compresses pleines de sang sur la table, la trousse de premier secours, le kit de sutures. Toutes les traces de ce qu'il gagnait à chasser ces saloperies. Tout ce qu'il était obligé d'infliger à ses fils, surtout à Dean. Son regard se brouilla un instant, mélange de douleur et de culpabilité mais il sentit alors une petite main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard limpide de son fils qui semblait lui dire « Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. »

« _ Va dormir Dean, lui dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

_ D'accord. Bonne nuit Papa.

_ Bonne nuit mon grand. »

Dean regagna sa chambre en silence, s'arrêtant un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter le bruit de la respiration lourde et profonde de Sam. Son petit frère dormait du sommeil du juste, innocent, paisible. Loin de tout ce monde de douleur, de mensonge, de poltergeist, de blessures, de points de sutures en pleine nuit. De peur.

Dean se déshabilla rapidement, enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Son cœur battait encore trop fort, et ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'il les enfouit sous sa couverture. Il se sentait étrangement vide, détaché. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une chose à laquelle il avait renoncé depuis longtemps. Une chose à laquelle il avait renoncé uniquement pour que Sam, lui, puisse la garder le plus longtemps possible.

**Note de l'auteur** : _The Thing_ est un film de John Carpenter (de 1982 si mes souvenirs sont bons). Je dois avouer que ce film m'a pas mal traumatisée et que je n'en ai qu'un souvenir diffus, vu que j'ai passé presque 80% du temps à le _regarder_ planquée derrière mes mains ! Alors si jamais les fans et puristes n'on pas reconnu la description de la créature, je suis désolée, mais c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle, et surtout tout ce que j'ai vu !

Et encore une fois MERCI à tous ceux qui laissent des _reviews_ !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Je dois l'avouer, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cette histoire en commençant _Good times bad times_ mais en lisant une review de Danaefilla (merci à toi !), j'ai repensé à l'épisode "A Very Supernatural Christmas" et c'est vrai que mini-Dean et mini-Sam sont trop mignons ! Alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite histoire qui prendrait la suite du flash back de cet épisode (en jouant un peu sur la chronologie de l'épisode mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause !)

Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance de Noël, je vous conseille d'écouter : _Sixpence non the __richer_ « It came upon a midnight clear » (j'ai écris cette historie en l'écoutant en boucle !)

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. IV**

« _ Ça ira mieux demain. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira mieux demain, je te le promets. »

Dean s'allongea en soupirant et se couvrit les yeux avec son avant-bras.

Tout irait mieux demain ... vraiment ? Parce qu'il doutait que Sam puisse oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, même après une nuit de sommeil. Rien ne serait comme avant maintenant, et pour la première fois il réalisa qu'aucune de ses promesses ne pourrait protéger Sam. Plus maintenant.

Dean savait que les choses n'iraient pas vraiment mieux demain. Qu'elles n'iraient peut-être jamais mieux.

Le jeune garçon se retourna dans son lit et son regard tomba sur la forme endormie de son petit frère. Au fond de lui, il savait que tôt ou tard Sam devait découvrir la vérité mais il aurait donné beaucoup pour que les choses se fassent le plus tard possible. Pour que Sammy reste inconscient de ce monde le plus longtemps possible, qu'il reste le petit garçon innocent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur père disparaissait des jours entiers, qui le regardait avec confiance et assurance, sûr que son grand frère serait toujours là pour le protéger. Qu'il pourrait toujours tout arranger.

Durant un instant Dean sentit sa poitrine se serrer à l'idée que Sam n'ai plus confiance en lui. Qu'il ne croit plus en lui. Si seulement Sam n'avait pas découvert la vérité _maintenant_, à seulement quelques jours de noël, alors que leur père était loin d'eux et que rien ne disait qu'il serait de retour à temps pour fêter noël avec eux. Non pas que les fêtes soit une chose très importante dans la famille Winchester mais Sam n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait droit ... non, il méritait de croire encore un peu à quelque chose de bon, il méritait de rêver encore un peu.

Dean se retourna sur le côté et glissa la main sous son oreiller. La sensation du métal froid de son pistolet sous ses doigts réussit à le rassurer quelque peu et il s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces. Il devait prendre sur lui, être fort pour Sam et lui montrer que même si le monde était rempli d'horreurs, il était là. Lui et son père étaient là, ils seraient toujours là pour le protéger. Tous les trois formaient une famille et c'était peut-être ce qui importait le plus.

***

Quelque chose n'allait pas ... Dean réfléchit un instant ... voyons ... il ne faisait pas froid, donc le chauffage de la chambre n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Il était couché dans un lit relativement confortable, du moins pour ce genre de motel, une partie des couvertures sur la tête, et il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Pas tout de suite. Il ne devait être que six ou sept heures du matin, autrement dit beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever et commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir ramener comme petit déjeuner. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait assez d'argent pour acheter un boite de Lucky Charms pour son frère, quand il comprit ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Sam.

Dean se redressa brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il n'entendait aucun autre bruit que sa propre respiration dans le silence de la chambre. La sienne, et pas celle de Sammy. Le lit de son frère était vide, les couvertures sommairement rabattues sur le dessus.

Dean sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers le lit de Sam, mais son petit frère n'était pas caché sous les couvertures. C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait faire quand il était plus petit, se dissimuler sous une masse de couvertures et attendre que son frère le trouve. Forcement, Dean jouait toujours le jeu et prétendait ne pas le voir, mais là il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu. Dean sentit son cœur se glacer quand il réalisa que non, Sam ne se cachait ni sous les couvertures, ni sous le lit.

« _ Sammy ! l'appela –t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

_Je m'en fais sûrement pour rien ... il est dans la salle de bain ..._

Mais aucune lumière ne filtrait depuis la petite pièce, et lorsque Dean entra, il n'y trouva qu'un vieux lavabo, une douche et un carrelage froid. Pas de Sam.

Le jeune garçon repartit dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller la pièce du regard.

_Ok, calme toi Winchester_, se sermonna-t-il. Sammy est sûrement ... quelque part.

Son regard se posa sur les lignes de sel à l'entrée et durant un instant, une fraction de seconde qui lui coupa le souffle et lui donna l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre, il réalisa qu'un démon ou n'importe quelle autre créature surnaturelle avait peut-être enlevé son frère. Peut-être une silhouette sombre, au visage masqué par une large capuche ... même _le _démon, celui qui avait tué sa mère ...

_Vérifie les lignes de sels _! s'exclama la voix de son père, si vive et réelle que Dean faillit se retourner pour voir si John n'était pas dans la pièce. Il se précipita alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en fit le tour, vérifia chaque rebord de fenêtre mais non, aucun ligne n'avait été touchée. Presque malgré lui, son regard se posa à nouveau sur le lit de Sam. Il n'allait se matérialiser devant lui comme par magie, et il devait se secouer, chasser ce sentiment de peur qui l'oppressait et l'empêcher de réfléchir s'il voulait retrouver son petit frère.

_Réfléchis Dean !_

Dean était revenu vers son lit quand il réalisa que les chaussures et le blouson de son frère n'était plus à leur place, par terre au pied de son lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour chercher dans la petite pièce, mais ils n'était pas là. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une hypothèse : Sam était sorti dehors. De là à savoir si c'était ou non de son plein gré, c'était une autre question mais Dean ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il enfila rapidement son blouson, récupéra son écharpe, le bonnet et les gants que son petit frère n'avait pas pris – soit parce que qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps dehors – cala le Desert Eagle que son père lui avait donné dans son dos et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

***

Tout était blanc. Immaculé. Dean s'arrêta un instant sur la pas de porte, surpris de voir le parking du motel et les bois environnant entièrement recouvert de neige. L'air était froid et mordant, le ciel gris et bas, et ses nuages chargés de neige jetaient sur le paysage une lumière pâle et bleutée.

Un épais tapis de neige s'étalait à ses pas, seulement troublé par une série d'empreintes que Dean reconnu aussitôt. Les empreintes des chaussures de Sam, _rien que_ les empreintes des chaussures de Sam. Un sentiment fugace de soulagement l'envahi mais il le repoussa très vite. Sam était peut être parti tout seul mais il était dehors, dans le froid et la neige, seul et vulnérable.

Une petite forêt de sapin bordait leur motel et Dean marcha rapidement vers l'orée du bois. Les empreintes de Sam s'enfonçaient à travers un chemin de terre, et le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu amener son frère ici.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de regard, il sorti son arme et la pointa devant lui. Sammy était peut-être parti seul mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il l'avait fait de son plein gré, et s'il était bel et bien seul. Presque inconsciemment, sa main gauche se posa sur la poche de son blouson, là où il avait rangé une flasque d'eau bénite. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que la disparition de son frère était due à un démon, ou bien que Sam soit possédé et que tout ceci soit un piège. Dean tressaillit en avançant silencieusement dans la neige. Il ne voulait pas penser à _Sammy_ et _possédé_. Il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'un de ces démons ai pu faire ça à son petit frère ...

L'air était sec et froid, et seul les nuages de buée qui se formait chaque fois qu'il respirait trahissaient la présence du jeune garçon. Il avançait dans un silence complet, en essayant d'être rapide mais prudent. La neige crissait sous ses pas, de plus en plus dense et épaisse, et elle recouvrait maintenant tout ce qui l'entourait. Arbres, buissons, chemin. Seuls les empreintes de Sam ressortait presque vivement, mais au bout de quelques minutes Dean eut l'impression qu'elles devenaient plus floues. Beaucoup moins nettes. La peur l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'il s'était remis à neiger, de gros et blancs flocons de neige qui tombaient en silence et qui recouvrait petit à petit le sol. Dean accéléra son pas, terrifié à l'idée que les empreintes de son frère disparaissent avant qu'il ait pu le retrouver.

Il avança dans les bois pendant encore une demi heure, et à chacun de ses pas le froid et la neige redoublaient d'intensité. Il avait tellement froid qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts ni son visage, et la neige était devenu si dense qu'il n'y voyait qu'à un mètre devant lui. Mais à l'idée que Sam soit toujours dehors, tout seul ... Dean serra les dents et se força à avancer en se concentrant uniquement sur ses pas. Droite ... gauche ... un pas ... un autre ... encore un ...

Il déboucha quelques instants plus tard dans une clairière bordée de vieux sapins, avec au centre une vieille souche étendue dans la neige ... et Sam était assis dessus !

Dean oublia aussitôt toutes les règles de prudences que son père lui martelait depuis des années et il se précipita vers son petit frère.

« _ Sammy ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant, et à son grand soulagement le petit garçon se retourna vers lui. L'instant d'après, il se jeta dans la bras de son grand frère et l'agrippa de toute ses forces.

« _ Sammy ... est-ce que ça va ?

Dean se détacha presque à regret de son petit frère et l'observa avec attention, cherchant le moindre signe de blessures. Il n'avait rien à première vue, mais il tremblait violemment et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Dean ôta son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de son frère, avant de l'aider à enfiler son bonnet et ses gants.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui et en frictionnant ses bras pour essayer de le réchauffer

Sam essuya ses larmes en reniflant.

« _ Je suis désolé Dean ... je voulais juste ... je voulais juste trouver un endroit calme pour réfléchir et ... j'ai commencé à marcher ...

Dean n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce à quoi il voulait réfléchir. Le départ de Sam était en grande partie de sa faute. S'il avait été plus attentif, Sammy n'aurait jamais trouvé le journal de leur père, et rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas réussit à protéger son petit frère, ni à le rassurer suffisamment. Sam ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Et pour la première fois depuis que son père lui avait confié Sam – _veille sur ton frère_ – Dean comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours protéger Sam. Que quoi qu'il fasse, le monde dans lequel ils vivaient le rattraperait tôt ou tard. Sammy allait grandir, et un jour il participerait à sa première chasse. Il affronterait son premier esprit, brûlerai un corps pour la première fois. Ses petites mains apprendraient à tenir une arme, à profaner une tombe, à recoudre les blessures de son père ou de son frère. Et Sam perdrait son innocence.

Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler ses larmes, en espérant que son frère ne se rende compte de rien. Mais la tristesse était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas maintenant, alors que son frère avait besoin de lui. Il devait ramener Sam au motel et prendre soin de lui. Pour le reste ... il lui faudrait faire avec, apprendre à vivre avec cette impression de vide et d'impuissance qui l'étreignait par moment. Quand il contemplait son père endormi dans le canapé, une bouteille de Jack Daniels par terre. Quand il attendait toute la nuit, l'arme à la main, que la porte du motel s'ouvre et que son père rentre enfin d'une autre chasse. Quand il regardait les grands yeux lumineux de son frère, effrayé à l'idée qu'un jour cette lumière ne s'éteigne.

« _ ... mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trop éloigné alors j'ai voulu revenir mais ... je me suis fait mal à la cheville ...

Dean cala son arme dans son dos, puis il posa une main sur la cheville de son petit frère et l'examina le plus gentiment possible.

« _ Ok Sammy, il n'y a rien de grave. Tu t'es juste tordu la cheville, lui assura son grand frère avec un sérieux presque désarçonnant pour un enfant de son âge.

_ Sûr ?

_ Promis.

Dean avait apprit très tôt à faire la différence entre une cheville cassée et une cheville juste foulée.

« _ Par contre, tu ne dois pas t'appuyer dessus.

_ Comment on va faire pour rentrer alors ? lui demanda Sam en levant ses grands yeux embués vers son frère. On est trop loin du motel et ...

_ Je vais te porter, affirma le jeune garçon en se redressant. Tu grimpes sur mon dos.

_ Mais Dean, c'est trop ...

_ Pas de mais, lui rétorqua-t-il fermement. Tu fais ce que je te dis de faire, un point c'est tout. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es mon grand frère et que tu as toujours raison, lui répondit Sam d'un petite voix, mais en souriant.

_ Tout juste. Allez Sam, l'encouragea-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Sam hésita un instant mais il y avait tant de confiance dans la voix de son frère, tant d'assurance qu'il accepta. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Dean, ses jambes autour de sa taille et resserra son étreinte quand Dean se releva.

L'aîné des Winchester vacilla légèrement quand il se redressa mais il planta ses pieds dans la neige, glissa ses bras sous les jambes de son petit frère et croisa les mains pour raffermir sa prise.

« _ T'es bien installé ?

Sam hocha simplement la tête.

« _ Alors on y va.

***

Ses premier pas dans la neige furent hésitants, un peu vacillants mais au bout de quelques mètres Dean réussit à trouver son rythme. Sammy n'était pas léger mais le poids de son frère contre son dos avait quelque chose de chaud et de rassurant. Il sentait le souffle de Sam dans son cou, léger, familier, ses petites mains agrippées autour de son cou, suffisamment pour ne pas tomber mais pas assez pour l'étrangler et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée Dean eut l'impression d'être à sa place. Il était là pour son frère, il pouvait veiller sur lui et le protéger ... du moins encore un peu. Tant que Sammy croirait en lui.

La neige tombait lentement autour d'eux, légère, aérienne, dans un ballet hypnotique et apaisant. Toute la forêt était silencieuse, comme enveloppée dans un cocon protecteur qui atténuaient les sons et la lumière du jour. Tout semblait si calme, si paisible, presque hors du temps.

Sam regarda la neige tomber pendant de longues minutes, les flocons dansant et voletant devant lui, avant de fermer les yeux et d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou du son frère. Il inspira profondément et se laissa aller contre Dean, et quelques minutes plus tard il dormait profondément. Il ne vit pas le sourire de son frère quand ses paupières se fermèrent mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était à l'abri, protégé et rassuré, et plus rien ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Parce que Dean était là.

***

Et lorsque Sam se réveilla le lendemain et que son regard se posa sur le petit arbre de noël que le Père Noël était _censé_ avoir apporté dans la nuit, il n'eut aucune hésitation avant de tendre à son frère le paquet qu'il cachait sous son lit.

Parce que ce matin, comme tous les autres jours, Dean était là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre V.**

**Dayton, Ohio.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Au départ, c'est cette histoire qui a, en quelque sorte, motivé la création de cette fic. Je voulais écrire la _première fois_ de Dean mais je me suis très vite rendu compte de deux choses : d'un, ça a déjà été fait (largement !) et de deux, je suis une éternelle romantique (même si je m'en défends !).

Résultat, je ne savais pas comment écrire la première nuit d'amour de notre Don Juan préféré (le mien du moins) sans tomber dans une mièvrerie que Dean m'aurait aussitôt reprochée ... hey, c'est un Winchester ! Résultat, après moult réflexion et essais infructueux, j'ai décidé de prendre cette histoire à contre-pied : écrire le premier chagrin d'amour de Dean au lieu de sa première expérience sexuelle ! Premier chagrin d'amour, oui, mais à la Dean Winchester !

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis – remarques – notes – critiques etc. etc. !!!

Bonne lecture à tous.

...

Les premières notes de musique éclatent à travers le haut parleur de l'Impala et Dean tend automatiquement la main pour monter le volume. Le son de la guitare envahit tout l'habitacle et bientôt la voiture se met à vibrer au rythme de la batterie. Ta dam ta dam ta dam ....

Quand il met la musique si fort que les hauts parleurs tremblent, il a presque l'impression d'entendre battre le cœur de l'Impala. Elle se réveille lorsqu'il met le contact mais elle n'est réellement _vivante_ que quand il tourne le bouton de l'autoradio. Alors tout lui semble enfin à sa place. _Il _est à sa place. Derrière le volant de la Chevrolet, à rouler sur une longue route sans fin.

Lorsqu'il arrive à s'évader quelque heures, lorsqu'il peut mettre derrière lui toutes ses responsabilités, toutes ses obligations, Sammy, son père, la chasse, il ne pense qu'à une chose, se retrouver ici. Les mains sur la volant, la fenêtre entrouverte, la musique résonnant à fond. Il n'y a que là qu'il se sent vraiment, entièrement libre. Du moins, aussi libre que peut l'être Dean Winchester.

La route défile devant ses yeux et il appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le moteur ronronner. La voiture fonce sur la route déserte, et à chaque kilomètre qui disparaît, ses problèmes s'effacent un à un. Ses problèmes, ses souvenirs, toutes ces pensées qui tournent sans cesse dans son esprit. Parfois il s'agit d'une chasse, ou même du lycée mais la plupart du temps ce sont les visage de son père et de son frère qui dansent devant ses yeux, la voix de son père qui lui répète sans cesse les mêmes ordres, celle de Sam qui s'élève de plus en plus contre l'autorité paternelle. La sienne qui essaye désespérément de les calmer, souvent sans grand résultat ...

Seulement ces derniers jours, toutes ces images sont remplacées par un seul et même visage. Celui d'une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés, de cette petite mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son front et qu'il a longtemps rêvé de pouvoir ne serait que toucher.

Il a pris la voiture pour essayer d'oublier Georgia mais invariablement toutes ses pensées reviennent vers elle. Il se sent idiot et ridicule. Dean Winchester n'est pas le genre de type à s'appesantir sur la fin d'une relation, quelque que soit la fille avec qui il était. Seulement Georgia n'est pas comme toute les filles qu'il a connues. Loin delà. En fait, elle ne ressemble à aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a tant de mal à l'oublier.

Il ne sait pas ce qui est pire, se mettre dans un tel état pour une relation ou bien se mettre dans un tel pour une relation qui n'a duré que quelques semaines. Lui et Georgia ne sont sortis ensemble que quinze jours, en tout et pour tout mais il n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Et il déteste ça. Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces images le rendent faible et vulnérable. Il lui arrive parfois d'oublier de faire ce que son père lui a demandé uniquement parce que son esprit est encore une fois perdu dans ses souvenirs. Sa plus grande peur est qu'il perde sa concentration pendant une chasse. Que tous ces problèmes le suffoquent au moment ou son père ou son frère ont le plus besoin de lui. Les choses sont déjà difficiles à gérer, alors si en plus il en vient à perdre ses moyens ...

Dean se sent idiot, stupide et faible, mais il se sent surtout très seul. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait en parler avec quelqu'un. Son père ? Pas la peine d'y penser. Quant à Sammy ... Sam a sa vie, ses amis, ses problème de tout jeune homme qui commence sa crise d'adolescence – quoi qu'avec Sam, ça déjà bien longtemps qu'il l'a commencé – et plus le temps passe et plus Dean à l'impression que son frère s'éloigne de lui.

.

***

.

Ce jour là, deux semaines après avoir quitté Dayton, son lycée et Georgia, Dean avait prévu de récupérer son petit frère à la sortie des cours comme d'habitude, seulement Sam avait d'autres projets en tête.

« _ Alan et moi on va à la bibliothèque et ensuite sa mère passera nous prendre et on ira manger chez lui ... si t'es d'accord, lui demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour son grand frère, et le Alan en question, un petit blondinet gringalet affublé d'épaisse lunettes.

_ Sammy, je ne sais pas ...

_ Allez ... s'il te plait Dean ... »

Qu'est-ce que leur père aurait dit, dans ce cas là ? Le connaissant Dean doutait qu'il accepte que Sam passe la soirée chez un inconnu mais Dean savait qu'Alan n'était qu'un gamin un peu trop timide passionné par la Guerre des Etoiles. La seule chose que Sam risquait, c'était de devenir fan lui aussi et de lui rabattre les oreille avec ces histoires de sabre laser et autre truc de geek !

« _ Tu connais les règles Sammy ...

Dean laissa sa phrase en suspens et son petit frère hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« _ Et tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te chercher ... avant neuf heures ...

_ Dean ...

_ Avant neuf heures, répéta-t-il et le ton de sa voix ne laissait la place à aucune contestation.

_ D'accord ... à toute à l'heure, s'exclama Sam sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en discutant joyeusement mais Dean entendit tout de même Alan murmurer « Et ben, il est vachement stricte ton frère ... c'est pas cool de te parler comme ça ». Ce à quoi Sammy lui répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule mais qui pour lui voulait tout dire.

Sans savoir pourquoi Dean se sentit brusquement en colère. Oui, il était autoritaire mais la faute à qui ? Il devait veiller sur son frère, c'était son job, et cela lui demandait parfois- ces temps-ci encore plus souvent que d'habitude – de se montrer strict mais il n'avait jamais demandé à l'être. Il n'avait juste pas le choix. Que ça lui paraisse ou non.

Dean repartit vers l'Impala, frustré et en colère contre Sammy mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même. Il se sentait idiot et ridicule. Sam avait bien le droit d'avoir des amis ; ce n'était pas la faute de son petit frère si lui avait du mal à s'en faire. Sam était beaucoup plus communicatif, il se liait plus facilement alors que lui ... les filles le regardaient soit avec envie soit avec défiance et rares étaient les garçons de son âge qui voulait de lui comme ami. Les intellos avaient peur de lui et le reste des étudiant se méfiaient de lui, de son assurance et de son franc parler. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas en quoi avoir des amis pourrait lui servir. Ils ne restaient généralement jamais suffisamment longtemps, alors pourquoi s'attacher puisque que dans les jours à venir, Dean savait qu'il lui faudrait partir ?

La chambre de motel que lui, son père et son frère habitaient depuis deux semaines était plongée dans l'obscurité quand Dean entra. Son père était parti retrouver Caleb pour refaire son stock de munition et plus particulièrement de balles en argent. Contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, les balles en argent ne sont pas si facile à fabriquer. Il ne suffit pas de faire fondre deux ou trois pièces de l'argenterie de sa grand-mère et de les verser dans un petit moule en forme de balles pour obtenir des munitions qui ne vont pas se bloquer dans le barillet ou enrayer votre arme. Dans ce genre de cas, la plupart des chasseurs se tournaient vers de vrais professionnels des munitions, des hommes comme Caleb.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le frigo et décida qu'ils pourraient bien tenir encore un jour ou deux comme ça. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à repartir pour le supermarché, et se retrouver avec son panier au bras en train de parcourir les étals à la recherche du dernier paquet de Lucky Charms pour son petit frère. De toute façon Sam ne mangeait pas avec lui ce soir, ni son père !

En désespoir de cause et après avoir fouillé un bon moment dans les placards, il trouva de quoi se faire un sandwich, puis il piqua une bière dans le frigo – il n'était pas censé en boire en semaine mais après tout, ce que son père ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal – et il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le sandwich dans une main et la bière posé sur la petite table basse, Dean attrapa la télécommande et commença à zapper sur les différentes chaînes. Vu que Sam n'était pas là, il pouvait pour une fois regarder ce qu'il voulait. Pas de "Thundercat" ou encore moins de « Magicien d'Oz ». Seigneur ... son frère avait découvert ce film deux ans auparavant mais chaque fois qu'une chaîne avait la bonne idée de le rediffuser, Sam s'asseyait devant l'écran et restait scotché devant les aventures de Dorothy et de Toto. Dean avait juré à son père que s'il entendait encore une fois Sammy chanter S_omewhere over the rainbow_, John allait devenir le père d'un fils unique !

Les infos ... une émission culinaire ... un documentaire animalier au fin fond de l'Alaska ... Dean arrêta brusquement de zapper et il ne put retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction quand son regard tomba sur _le_ programme qu'il lui fallait. A l'écran, un clown aux dents pointues souriait presque sauvagement à une bande d'enfants terrorisés, et Dean s'installa dans le canapé en avalant une gorgée de sa bière. _Ça_, de Stephen King. L'histoire d'un clown démoniaque. Exactement le genre de films que Sam détesterait regarder. Et exactement le genre de films qu'il avait envie de voir ce soir. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, le film ne serait pas fini quand il ramènerait son petit frère ...

.

***

.

Dean se souvenait bien de cette soirée. Il était allé chercher Sam chez Alan, tous les deux étaient rentré au leur motel et pendant que son petit frère aller se coucher, lui était resté debout dans le salon à attendre que leur père rentre d'une énième chasse. Non pas que Dean pense que les chasses étaient une perte de temps, loin de là, mais parfois ... parfois il se prenait à souhaiter que leur père soit un peu plus présent. Comme ce soir là. Qu'il rentre un peu plus tôt. Qu'il parle avec Sam, parce que plus le temps passait et plus leur conversation se résumait à des cris et des « oui M'sieur » lancé froidement par son petit frère. Qu'il s'assoie à table et laisse Dean nettoyer ses armes, tout en lui racontant comment il a réussi à se débarrasser de plusieurs goules à la fois. Mais une fois encore son père n'était pas rentré avant trois heures du matin, et Dean avait eu tout ce temps tout seul pour réfléchir.

Allongé sur le canapé, la télé en fond, il avait laissé son esprit vagabondé et le ramenait vers ses deux semaines passées à Dayton. Vers Georgia ...

.

***

.

_Quelques semaines plus tôt ..._

Ce nouveau lycée ressemblait tellement à tous ceux qu'il avait pu connaître qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle surprise, mais lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Georgia ... il savait qu'il ressemblait à un mauvais film à l'eau de rose mais il avait senti quelque chose ce jour là. Le pire était que Georgia ne ressemblait en rien aux filles avec qui il avait l'habitude de sortir. La jeune fille était plus petite que lui, peut-être un mètre soixante cinq, et elle avait la silhouette gracile et presque fluette d'une ballerine – autrement dit elle était loin de ressembler à la majorité de ses conquête, généralement plus ... pulpeuse ! Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. C'était peut-être son visage fin, ses yeux bruns bordés de longs cils, ou peut-être juste cette petite mèche de cheveux qui s'arrondissait sur son front et lui donnait un air mutin. Elle avait de très beau cheveux noirs, bouclé, coupé assez court dans un style année trente, et il se demanda un instant quel effet cela ferait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise en secouant la tête. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi mièvre ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si les cheveux d'une fille seraient ou non doux à caresser, ni même ce qu'il ressentirait s'il le faisait, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Quand une fille lui plaisait, il ne s'embarrassait pas de tant de chichis, il préférait aller droit au but. Il choisissait généralement des filles peu farouches, prête comme lui à s'amuser sans ses soucier des conséquences et de ce qui pourrait arriver plus tard. Pas d'attachement, aucune promesse, juste un peu de bon temps entre deux _presque_ _adultes_ consentant.

Seulement, il se doutait que Georgia ne devait pas être ce genre de fille. A l'écouter répondre à la majorité des questions du prof, il compris tout de suite qu'elle était vraiment intelligente, le genre de grosse tête comme seul son petit frère pouvait l'être. Définitivement pas son style de fille.

Et définitivement pas le genre de fille à s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui ...

Mais pour une fois la chance fut de son coté puisque leur prof d'histoire leur colla un compte rendu à réaliser en groupe de deux, des groupe déjà formés ... et lorsqu'il prononça les noms _Georgia Bauer et Dean Winchester _côte à côte, le jeune homme ne put retenir un large sourire. Finalement, ce devoir n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Malheureusement pour lui il avait oublié une chose : Georgia était une fille intelligente et sérieuse. Très sérieuse. Résultat, au lieu de se retrouver dehors avec elle, dans un café ou n'importe quel endroit ou il aurait pu essayer de _tenter sa chance_, il se retrouva enfermé dans la bibliothèque du lycée, et ce pendant trois jours d'affilé.

Dean n'était pas quelque un de patient, du moins pas dans ce genre de cas, quand il lui fallait rester assis durant des heures à coté de Georgia sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de tourner les pages d'un énième livre d'histoire, tout en jetant quelque coup d'œil furtif vers la jeune fille quand elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce n'était pas lui. Dean Winchester ne tournait jamais autour du pot, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une fille. Mais là, il se sentait complètement perdu. Hors de son contexte. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, il craignait qu'elle ne se braque, qu'elle ne prenne mal ses tentatives d'approche et résultat, plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait frustré. Au point de commencer à devenir claustrophobe. La bibliothèque n'était pas très grande et au bout de deux heures Dean eut l'impression que les murs s'était rapproché depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait regardé.

Georgia avait du le sentir parce qu'elle lui proposa juste après d'arrêter, du moins pour la journée. Dean fut plutôt surpris et encore plus quand elle lui offrit de venir chez elle ... pour mettre au propre leur notes, rajouta-t-elle juste après en rougissant et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement. Enfin !

La maison des Bauer n'était pas très grande, une grande pièce qui servait de cuisine salle à manger salon au rez-de-chaussée et deux chambre et un bureau à l'étage mais elle était accueillant et chaleureuse. Lorsqu'il y entra Dean fut assaillit par de vieux souvenirs qu'il croyait depuis longtemps enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire. Des images d'une autre maison, d'une cuisine envahi par le soleil, de l'odeur des cookies qui flottait dans toute la pièce ... avant de réaliser qu'il sentait vraiment le parfum des cookies fraîchement cuisiné. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il retrouva cette impression d'être chez soi. A la maison.

Il ne se passa rien entre eux cet après midi là. Aucun contact physique, aucune tentative, rien de toute cela. Ils passèrent juste plusieurs heures à discuter en mangeant les cookies que la mère de Georgia avait préparé et Dean adora ça. Avoir du temps pour lui, être avec Georgia uniquement pour le plaisir d'être avec elle. Ne pas avoir à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas se forcer à être le parfait grand frère, le parfait fils, le parfait aide de camps pour son père pendant une chasse. Être juste là. Exister, pour quelque instant.

N'être, pour un moment, _que_ Dean Winchester.

Les choses auraient pu en rester mais Dean voulait qu'elles évoluent. En grande partie parce que Georgia lui plaisait de plus en plus, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter dans une telle situation. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amie fille. Pas comme ça. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec une jolie fille pour le simple plaisir de lui parler, de regarder la télé ou écouter de la musique. Il n'avait jamais connu ce degré d'intimité avec une fille avec laquelle il ne sortait pas, et il se sentait un peu dépassé.

Alors, quand l'opportunité de changer sa relation _d'ami_ en _petit ami_ se présenta Dean n'hésita pas un instant. Quitte à tout gâcher ...

.

***

.

Une fois de plus, Georgia lui avait donné rendez vous à la bibliothèque – a croire qu'elle y passait toutes ses journée !

« _ Salut, lui dit la jeune fille en s'écartant légèrement pour lui laisser la place de s'installer. J'ai ... j'ai déjà commencé ...

_ Oui, je vois ça, lui lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur en se débarrassant de son blouson en cuir. Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Comme il l'avait deviné, Georgia était une élève studieuse et sérieuse mais pour être honnête, Dean lui n'avait aucune envie de passer sa journée à bosser. En règle générale, il ne le faisait pas, alors quand en plus il était assis à coté d'une fille qui lui faisait autant d'effets ... !

Lorsque la jeune fille lui demanda de lui passer l'un des livres d'histoire qu'elle avait sortit des étagères, son regard capta le sien et pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un bruit entre eux deux. Georgia fut la première à baisser le regard, détournant la tête en rougissant.

« _ Je ... euh, je crois qu'on devrait se mettre à travailler, lui dit-elle en agrippant un dictionnaire.

Dean essaya de masquer sa déception en prenant lui aussi un livre en main, mais il eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur qu'il lisait. Les choses se passait plutôt bien entre lui et Georgia, de moins jusque là, et il ne comptait pas abandonner en si bon chemin.

A partir de ce moment, il s'arrangea pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux. Georgia détournait aussitôt le regard mais il savait, aux rougeurs qui colorait ses joues, qu'elle n'était pas indifférente. Dès qu'elle lui proposait quelque chose, il lui répondait par un sourire tantôt charmeur, tantôt éclatant et à chaque fois, Georgia semblait oublier ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Elle lui bafouillait une excuse et replongeait aussitôt dans son travail mais lorsque Dean ne la regardait pas, il sentait son regard glisser timidement sur lui.

Lorsque leurs deux mains se touchèrent – cette fois Dean n'y était pour rien, il avait juste tendu la main pour attraper un livre au moment ou Georgia faisait de même – la jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« _ Dean, écoute ...

_ Oui, lui dit en s'accoudant sur le rebord de la table, un sourire confiant et satisfait sur les lèvres.

_ Je ..., hésita-t-elle, je ... il faut que j'y aille ! »

Et sans dire un mot de plus la jeune fille attrapa ses affaires, se leva et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction à laquelle s'attendait Dean et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir et de sortir à sa suite.

« _ Hey, Georgia ! s'exclama-t-il sur la parvis du lycée. Attend !

_ Dean, non ... il faut que j'y aille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

_ Rien ...

Mais Dean n'en croyait pas un mot, pas à la façon dont elle évitait de le regarder.

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu ...

_ Je ne peux pas, d'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle si vivement que Dean resta interdit. Je ... je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles, je ne sais pas ... je ne sais pas rester indifférente, ok !

_Comment ça ?_

« _ Tout ça, le regard en coin, le sourire _Come on darling_ ...

En d'autre circonstance Dean se serait sent flatté mais Georgia avait l'air tellement en colère, et perdue qu'il préféra la laisser continuer.

« _ Je ne suis pas de glace ! Je ... je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, et c'est sûrement un jeu pour toi mais pas pour moi ! Alors, je crois qu'on ferait mieux ... je ne sais pas, de dire à Mr Latchey que ça ne marche pas.

_ Non attends ! S'il te plait, insista-t-il. Je ne pensais pas ... enfin, je ne savais pas ...

_Bravo pour l'efficacité_ _Winchester_ ! pensa-t-il, mais un part de lui n'arrêtait pas de penser _elle n'est pas indifférente, elle n'est pas indifférente !_

« _ Tu veux que je te dise, l'interrompit-elle en levant les mains devant lui. Laisse tomber. C'était ... c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du dire tout ça. Je me sens complètement ridicule et ... laisse tomber.

Georgia était sur le point de faire demi tour quand Dean l'arrêta à nouveau.

« _ Georgia, s'il te plait.

Dean n'était pas un homme de parole, il préférait les actions au discours, et par-dessus c'était quelque d'instinctif. Son instinct l'avait toujours servi et lorsqu'il se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa, il se mit à prier pour qu'il ne le trompe pas cette fois-ci.

Georgia resta un instant sous le choc, le temps que son cerveau accepte l'idée que oui, Dean était en train de l'embraser et Seigneur ses lèvres étaient parfaites et ...

La jeune fille recula brusquement et leva les yeux vers lui, le souffle court.

« _ Si ça te dit, je passe te prendre après les cours et on va faire un tour ... histoire de me faire pardonner, lui proposa-t-il avec assurance.

Georgia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait bien entendue.

« _ Un ... un tour ?

Un tour, tous les deux, dans sa voiture, alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser mieux qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais embrassé et qu'elle avait encore l'impression que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et que ses jambes en tremblaient encore et que ...

« _ Oui, lui répondit Dean en interrompant le flots de ses pensées. Tu sais, dans ma voiture ... cette grosse machine avec quatre roues !

En d'autre circonstance, Georgia aurait sûrement cherché un moyen d'effacer l'air satisfait qu'il affichait mais puisque son cerveau refusait de se remettre en route, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête de haut en bas.

« _ Parfait. Je passe à cinq heures, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, un simple hochement de tête.

« _ Alors à tout à l'heure ...

Ce n'est que lorsque Dean repartit vers le parking que Georgia retrouva sa voix, et que son cerveau se remit en marche mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Qui a besoin d'un cerveau quand un garçon comme Dean vous invite à faire un tour !

.

***

.

Dean n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller plus loin avec Georgia ce soir là. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle, ce qui en soit ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

_Je me ramollis ... ou bien je deviens vieux ..._, pensa-t-il en garant la voiture dans un coin tranquille du petit parc qui jouxtait le lycée, Georgia assise à ses coté.

_Oui, c'est ça, je commence à m'assagir_, pensa-t-il en repoussant au fond de lui la petite voix qui lui murmurait que peut-être, pour une fois, il était en train de s'attacher à Georgia plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'il était peut-être en train de tomber amou...

Le jeune homme fit aussitôt taire cette petite voix en secouant la tête. De toute façon, il avait autre de bien plus intéressant à faire que d'écouter cette stupide petite voix !

Leur première étreinte fut hésitante et presque maladroite, un mélange de précipitation, de désir et de crainte. Ce ne fut pas parfait mais pour la première fois Dean réalisa ce que coucher avec quelqu'un représentait vraiment. A quel point il pouvait s'abandonner et se perdre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Combien faire l'amour avec Georgia les liait l'un à l'autre puisque pendant quelques minutes ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Pendant quelque minutes ils cessaient d'exister complètement, ils n'étaient plus vraiment Georgia et Dean mais _GeorgiaetDean_.

Il aurait dû tout arrêter à ce moment, quand il avait commencé à penser à ce genre de chose. Il aurait du mettre un frein à tout ça et comprendre combien il lui était dangereux de se perdre à ce point, de s'abandonner complètement et de devenir vulnérable. Il aurait savoir que les choses n'allait pas durer et que la chute serait dure. Très dure.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'il avait prévu de retrouver Georgia pour aller voir un film et peut-être ... non, sûrement passer la nuit ensemble – le seul fait de penser à elle arrivait à le faire sourire béatement – son père rentra précipitamment dans leur chambre de motel en lui disant à lui et son frère et faire les bagages. Les policiers de Dayton l'avaient dans le collimateur pour profanations de tombes et ils devaient partir sur le champ !

Dean n'avait rien dit, il était resté paralysé pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que leur départ impliquait. Il ne reverrait plus Georgia ... il n'aurait même pas le temps de lui dire adieu. Elle allait l'attendre, peut-être toute la soirée, avant de réaliser le lendemain matin qu'il n'était pas au lycée ... qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il était parti, pour de bon.

Dean songea un instant à aller la voir pour tout lui expliquer mais quand il vit son père sortir de la chambre pour approcher l'Impala de leur chambre de motel il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas. Tout était terminé.

Il n'avait rien dit durant leur trajet pour quitter Dayton et son père avait sûrement mis son silence sur le compte de la fatigue, ou bien du fait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler. Et il n'avait pas parlé, ni ce jour là, ni les suivants. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il lui arrivait de passer des heures allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond à essayer de se souvenir des quelques instants passés avec Georgia. Et lorsque les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, à essayer d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute son visage. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il se sentait parfois complètement vide. Que plus rien ne le touchait, plus rien ne le faisait vibrer, plus rien lui donner envie de rire, de crier et parfois même de se lever.

Non, il ne lui dit rien de tout ça, il garda les moindre de ses sentiment pour lui et ni son père ni Sam ne surent vraiment ce que leur départ de Dayton au beau milieu de la nuit lui avait fait.

Dean ne parlait pas quand il allait mal. Ce n'était pas son style. Pas de _chick flick moment_, en grande partie parce qu'il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il aurait sûrement eu de plus de facilité à prononcer un exorcisme en letton plutôt que d'expliquer à son père ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Georgia et de leur départ.

Non, il ne parle pas, et puis de toute façon, pense-t-il en accélérant un peu plus, il n'y a pas matière à discuter.

Ce qu'il peut ressentir ...ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour. Et n'est pas tombé amoureux.

.

A suivre ...

**Note de l'auteur (bis) :** Juste un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, pour cette histoire et pour toutes les autres ... je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de _Laissez toute espérance_ et _This is the end_ parce que je veux prendre le temps de bien répondre, à tout le monde.

Promis, je m'y mets dès que j'ai le temps !!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **j'ai fait une petite entorse au propos de cette histoire, cette fois c'est une "première fois" de Sammy, et pas de Dean !!!

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

**Chapitre VI**

**Boulder, Maine.**

La vie était injuste. Vraiment injuste. Ou bien c'était une question de karma. Même s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, cela restait une explication relativement plausible. Quelque part, à une époque donnée, il avait dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui en avait enquiquiné plus d'un et maintenant il en payait le prix. Seulement ce qu'il avait fait avait dû être énorme. Monstrueux. Pour que le sort s'acharne autant sur lui, ça avait dû être quelque chose de terrifiant. Il avait peut-être déclenché la Guerre de Sécession ? Ou bien il était le descendant du type qui avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton à Tchernobyl ... Sam savait que ce qu'il pensait n'avait pas de sens mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand il avait sous les yeux la voiture de son frère avec cette énorme rayure sur le flanc gauche et son rétroviseur extérieur gauche en piteux état.

« _ Je suis mort, murmura Sam en faisant pour la énième fois le tour de la voiture. Je suis mort, je suis mort, je suis mort. »

Il venait de fêter son seizième anniversaire mais dès que son frère apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait, il n'en fêterait plus aucun autre.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, se mordilla la lèvre mais rien ne se passa. L'Impala était toujours là, immobile sur le parking de ce snack restaurant comme pour le narguer et lui rappeler qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, savoir que Dean allait le massacrer ou savoir qu'il avait abîmé sa précieuse voiture la première fois qu'il l'avait emprunté sans sa permission. Si ce n'était pas un manque de veine ...

Tout ça c'était la faute de son père ... et celle de son frère aussi. Sam n'avait fait que réagir à une nécessité ... non, en fait, c'était un cas de force majeur.

_._

_***_

_._

_Quelques heures plus tôt ..._

Sam était plongé dans _Gatsby le Magnifique_ quand le téléphone sonna et le tira de sa lecture.

« _ Allô ? dit-il en décrochant aussitôt.

Son père et son frère étaient partis en ville pour interroger un énième témoin qui avait vu l'esprit qu'ils chassaient depuis deux semaines, mais lui avait réussi, en partie grâce à Dean, à convaincre son père qu'il devait rester dans leur chambre de motel pour terminer son devoir d'anglais. Seulement ce n'était ni son père ni son frère.

« _ Sam ? Salut, c'est Steven.

Steven Moore, l'un des types les plus populaire du lycée, le genre de type qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à un intello comme lui.

« _ Euh ... salut Steven.

_ Dis, on va manger une glace en ville et je me demandais si ça te disait de venir ?

Le type le plus populaire du lycée qui l'invitait, lui ?

"_ Oh ... euh ... c'est que ...

_Mon père et mon frère ne sont pas là et je ne suis pas censé sortir et ..._

"_ Ce serait cool que tu viennes ... et Ally sera là aussi ... »

Sam se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la bouche sèche.

Même s'il avait voulu dire non à cette invitation, il ne pouvait pas dire non à l'idée de revoir la jeune fille. Ni son sourire, ses boucles blondes, ou bien cette petite jupe en jean à franges qu'elle portait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ...

_ Ok, lui répondit-il finalement, une fois qu'il eu retrouvé sa voix. J'arrive ... je serais là bas dans une demi heure.

_ Cool. A tout' Sam. »

Une fois dehors Sam s'arrêta devant les deux voitures de sa famille. Comme la personne qu'ils devaient interroger habitait à coté, son père et Dean étaient parti à pied (au grand dam de son frère qui détestait marcher !) et le pick-up brun de son père était toujours là. Mais Sam ne pouvait décemment pas y aller au volant de cette antiquité couverte de rouille et de poussière, il ne pouvait pas arriver devant Ally comme ça ... Son regard glissa sur l'Impala de Dean, sur sa carrosserie étincelante, son allure rutilante et il songea à la tête que ferait la jeune fille si elle le voyait conduire une telle merveille. Sûr qu'il aurait du succès avec !

Sam fouilla dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit son portable pour appeler son frère et pendant qu'il composait le numéro il se mit à réfléchir à la bonne excuse qui laisserait son frère accéder à sa demande. Légalement, Sam n'avait son permis que depuis quelques semaines, mais Dean lui déjà appris à conduire depuis plus d'un an. Un chauffeur de plus n'était pas un luxe quand son père et son frère terminaient une chasse à demi conscients !

Seulement au bout de quelques sonneries Sam tomba directement sur la messagerie de son frère.

« _ Portable de Dean Winchester ... vous savez quoi faire ! »

_Merde !_

« _ Dean, c'est pas vrai ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais rien à faire, son frère n'était pas disponible ! Il avait sûrement coupé son portable pour pouvoir interroger un témoin ... encore plus si le témoin en question avait d'aussi longues jambes qu'Ally !

Son regard voleta plusieurs fois de l'Impala au pick-up, mais le temps passait et Sam ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Et surtout par pour Ally ...

Frustré, il enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et ses doigts heurtèrent alors le trousseau de clé que Dean lui avait offert pour ses seize ans. Celui avec le double de l'Impala. Sam joua un instant avec les clés qui roulaient sous ses doigts en songeant qu'il devait y voir un signe. Une sorte d'assentiment ... quelque chose lui montrant qu'il pouvait prendre la voiture de son frère. Quelqu'un, là haut, lui disant « Go Sammy ! »

De toute façon, Dean n'en serait absolument rien, se dit-il en sortant le trousseau de clé de sa poche. Il allait juste manger une glace et revenir, et quand son frère et son père rentreraient il serait tranquillement en train de finir son livre.

Rasséréné par son plan, Sam posant la main sur la Chevy et ouvrit la porte coté conducteur. Il attendit un instant en retenant sa respiration mais rien ne se produisit. Comme si la voiture pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait faire : ce n'était pas Christine non plus, il devait arrêter de se faire autant de soucis. Ce n'était qu'une voiture !

Il eut quand même un moment d'inquiétude quand il s'installa derrière le volant. C'était la place de son frère et il avait l'impression de profaner un sanctuaire.

Sam secoua la tête quand on regard croisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il devait vraiment arrêter, il n'allait rien se passer. Ce n'était qu'une voiture.

« _Tu n'es qu'une voiture, s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

Personne ne lui répondit, l'Impala resta absolument silencieuse et immobile et Sam ne put retenir un rire un peu nerveux.

« _ Ça y est, je parle à cette voiture. Bon sang ...

Malgré tout, il avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une voiture. Ok, une superbe voiture, une _classic car_ mais bon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère était à ce point obsédé par l'Impala.

Le jeune homme glissa la clé dans le contact d'une main un peu tremblante, mais lorsqu'il la tourna et que le moteur se mit à ronronner normalement il réussit à se détendre. Légèrement. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose – après tout il était dans la voiture de Dean, et il allait la lui emprunter sans sa permission. Il venait de monter dans la voiture de Dean sans sa permission. Quelque chose allait forcément arriver. Une alarme peut-être. Ou bien la voix de son frère allait surgir de nulle part pour lui crier _mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Sammy !_ ... – mais non, rien.

Il fit une dernière vérification d'usage – rétro ? Ok. Portefeuille ? Ok. Cheveux ? Ok – puis il appuya sur l'accélérateur. La voiture démarra et dès qu'elle se mit à rouler Sam comprit brusquement l'attraction de son frère pour ce véhicule. La manière dont le moteur ronronnait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un gros félin à ses côtés, un félin puissant et dangereux et qui pourtant redevenait complètement docile entre ses doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel, un plaisir presque _physique_ à tenir son volant entre ses mains et à l'entendre réagir de la sorte. L'odeur du cuir était entêtante, le moteur ronflait et réagissait à chacun de ses mouvements et Sam se surprit à allumer l'autoradio pour écouter l'un des cassettes de son frère. Il réalisa alors combien la musique de Dean collait à la _personnalité _de la voiture. Puissante, primale, presque animale. Les guitares d'AC/DC résonnèrent dans les hauts parleurs et la voiture répondit à son tour en rugissant quand Sam appuya sur l'accélérateur. L'impression de liberté qu'il ressentait était complètement grisante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la route pour lui tout seul. D'être le roi du monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam se mit à chanter tue-tête au son de la musique et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« _ _Shot down un flames ... you'll be shot down in flames. »_

Il se sentait libre, il _était_ libre et c'était la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

.

***

.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, son arrivée fut plus que remarquée et Ally fut l'une des premières filles à venir à sa rencontre.

« _ Sam, cette voiture est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle est a toi ?

_ À mon grand frère, lui répondit-il presque automatiquement. ... Mais il me laisse la conduire aussi souvent que je veux, rajouta-t-il juste après. En fait, je l'aide pas mal dans tout ce qui est réparation.

_Si Dean l'entendait, il lui arracherait la tête._

« _ Parce que tu t'y connais en plus ! J'adore ça. Viens, lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras, les autres nous attendent.

Sam se perdit un instant dans son sourire et son parfum fruité et il la suivit en souriant béatement.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula comme dans un rêve. Steven et ses amis étaient relativement cool, mais Sam ne leur prêta pas vraiment attention. Il ne pensait qu'à Ally, qui était tout près de lui et qui semblait boire chacune de ses paroles.

Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, l'après midi se termina et le petit groupe se sépara.

Sam avait l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage quand il repartit vers le parking mais lorsque son regarda tomba sur l'impala, la chute fut dure. Très dure. Il ne savait même pas comment une telle chose était arrivée. Tout allait bien quand il s'était garé sur le parking, mais lorsqu'il était retourné pour reprendre sa voiture, les dégâts s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Il se souvenait s'être précipité vers la portière et avoir passé et repassé ses doigts sur la rayure presque frénétiquement, comme si le simple fait de la toucher pouvait la faire disparaître.

_Oui et la fée clochette allait apparaître pour exaucer ses rêves les plus fous !_

Lorsqu'il eut enfin compris qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à l'état de l'Impala, il réfléchit fiévreusement à une bonne excuse. Une _très_ bonne excuse. Quelque chose qui empêcherait son frère de lui botter les fesses.

Connaissant Dean, s'il lui expliquait qu'il avait agit de la sorte pour le sourire et les longues jambes d'une jolie blonde, peut-être qu'il lui pardonnerait ... Sauf qu'il s'agissait de SA voiture. Sa PRECIEUSE voiture, celle qui passait avant toutes le filles du monde, toutes les chasses du monde, et Sam soupçonnait que dans certain cas, elle passait avant même les propres intérêts de son frère. Si Dean devait choisir entre sa voiture et son petit frère, vers qui se porterait son choix ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la réponse, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Sam n'était pas du genre à paniquer, pas avec la vie qu'il menait mais en voyant ce qui était arrivé au _trésor_ de son frère il avait faillit se mettre à pleurer.

« _ Je suis mort ! répéta Sam en faisant les cent pas devant la voiture. Je suis mort ! Dean va m'étrangler ... non, mieux, il va m'étriper, m'enterrer et ensuite me ressusciter pour mieux me filer en raclée ! »

Si seulement il savait quoi faire pour s'en sortir, pour faire en sorte que Dean ne découvre jamais ce qui était arrivé à sa précieuse caisse ... mais les miracles n'existaient pas dans le monde des Winchester. Pas avec eux. Pas pour eux. Il n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour payer les réparations chez un garagiste ... quant à le faire soi-même, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, rentrer ... avouer ... et subir les foudres de son frère ...

« _ C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Sam en donnant un coup de pied dans les graviers du parking. C'est pas de ma faute et ...

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et avant même de décrocher Sam devina qu l'appelait.

_Oh non ..._

« _ Sam, je peux savoir où tu es ? s'exclama son père avec un certain énervement, mais le jeune homme cru déceler une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la montre ... bon sang, il avait prêt d'une heure de retard. Dean devait déjà être rentré, il avait du se rendre compte que sa voiture n'était plus à sa place et ...

_Mort, je suis totalement et complètement mort !_

« _ Euh ... désolé Papa ... j'ai ... je suis allé faire un tour avec des amis et ... j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

_ Tu rentres immédiatement. »

Et ce n'était pas une question.

« _ Oui M'sieur, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix. Euh ... papa ?

_ Oui Sammy, lui demanda John en se radoucissant légèrement.

_ Est-ce que ... est-ce que Dean est rentré aussi ?

_ Oui. »

_Ci-gît Sam Winchester, décédé brutalement à l'âge de seize ans après avoir emprunté la voiture de son frère sans sa permission._

Durant un instant Sam se demanda ce qui était le pire : avoir osé emprunté la caisse de Dean sans sa permission ou l'avoir abîmé ? Quoi que, quand il serait mort, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de la réponse, non ?

Comme un condamné à mort qui vit ses derniers instants, Sam remonta lentement dans la voiture et tourna la clé de contact.

Sur le chemin du retour, il récita dans sa tête toutes les prières qu'il connaissait, dans toutes les langues qu'il avait appris, mortes ou vivantes, il pria et supplia pour qu'un miracle arrive, pour que quelqu'un intervienne mais en pure perte. Lorsque le panneau du Motel _Blue Inn_ apparut devant lui, Sam se demanda fugitivement s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen pour se garer sans que Dean remarque que sa voiture était abîmée. Au pire, son frère l'engueulerait pour avoir emprunté l'Impala, pas pour l'avoir abîmée ... seulement Dean l'attendait sur le parking, les bras croisé sur la poitrine et Sam comprit qu'il venait de perdre sa dernière chance de s'en sortir.

Le jeune homme gara l'Impala et sortit de la voiture à contre cœur.

« _ Hey Dean, lui dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête. Tu es ... tu es déjà rentré ?

_ Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda son frère froidement.

_ Euh ... Dean, qu'est-ce que ... »

Pas vraiment le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

« _ Je veux savoir si ça va. Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

_Hein ?_

Sam ne comprit ce que son frère pensait que lorsqu'il suivit son regard, et qu'il réalisa qu'il fixait avec intensité la rayure et le rétro cassé.

_Il croit que j'ai eu un accident ! Oh Dean !_

« _ Non frèrot, je vais bien, le rassura-t-il aussitôt. Je n'ai rien ... je n'ai pas eu d'accident, c'est arrivé sur le parking sans que ...

_ Monte, le dîner est prêt, l'interrompit Dean en lui tournant brusquement le dos.

_Hein ?_

« _ Dean, attend !

_ Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Sam, le coupa son frère.

il avait l'air tellement froid, presque détaché que Sam ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. il aurait préféré que Dean hurle et l'insulte, voir même qu'il le frappe, plutôt que de le voir si indifférent.

« _ Je suis désolé Dean, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû ...

_ Monte ! »

.

***

.

La Sibérie ... ou même l'Alaska ... voir même les deux, et les glaciers du Pôle Nord aussi ... aucun de ses lieux n'étaient aussi froid, glacial et paralysant que le regard que Dean lui lança quand Sam entra dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler son frère le foudroya du regard et Sam baissa rapidement la tête.

Que pouvait-il lui dire pour se faire pardonner ... Dean ne l'avait jamais traité comme ça et Sam ne savait pas quoi faire. Son frère se mettait souvent en colère mais dans ce cas là il hurlait ou le traitait de _crétin_ ... mais jamais ça. Jamais ce silence asphyxiant qui lui donnait envie de disparaître totalement, de voir le sol s'ouvrir sous lui et l'engloutir.

« _ Arrête Sam, lui lança Dean.

_ Quoi ? »

Arrêter quoi ? Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait ... du moins depuis qu'il était revenu de son escapade.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude et jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de son frère mais Dean lui tournait toujours le dos.

« _ Arrête de réfléchir et dors !

_ Dean ..., commença-t-il avec hésitation. Je ... écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir ...

_ Laisse tomber ok. Et dors !

_ Mais je ...

_ Pour la dernière fois Sam, fais ce que je te dis ! s'exclama son frère en se retournant vivement vers lui.

Sam recula vivement comme si Dean l'avait frappé, et durant un instant il crut lire la stupéfaction dans les yeux verts de son frère. Mais son regard revint juste après aussi froid et détaché et Sam se dit qu'il avait dû rêver.

« _ Dors, maintenant, lui dit-il sèchement avant de se recoucher en lui tournant le dos.

.

***

.

Sam passa l'une des pires nuits de toute sa vie. Il ne ferma quasiment pas l'œil et passa toute la nuit à repenser à ce qu'il avait fait, mais surtout à la réaction de son frère. Dean devait sûrement le détester, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication pour son comportement. Son grand frère le détestait et Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses. Peut-être que Dean ne voulait pas qu'il arrange les choses ? Après tout, s'il le détestait vraiment ... peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler ? Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le voir ?

Le lendemain, il se leva lentement de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil ver celui de son frère mais Dean dormait toujours profondément, son visage enfoui dans son oreiller et sa main serrée sur le couteau qu'il cachait dessous.

Sam sortir de la chambre en silence et gagna lentement la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en poussant un soupir, soulagé un peu malgré lui que Dean ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Il devait arranger les choses par tous les moyens seulement il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas seulement abîmé la voiture de son frère, il avait surtout trahi sa confiance, et il savait l'important que Dean accordait à tout ça. Sam le connaissait bien, quand Dean accordait sa confiance c'était pour la vie. Alors ce qu'il avait fait hier ...

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait réparer quelque chose. Peut-être pas la confiance que son frère avait en lui, mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'arranger les rétroviseur cassé et peut-être même trouvé un moyen d'effacer la rayure qui balafrait l'impala. Après cela ... peut-être que Dean accepterait de lui parler ?

« _ Oncle Bobby ... c'est Sam.

_ Hey Sammy ... c'est un peu tôt pour appeler non ? lui demanda la voix ensommeillée de son _oncle_ à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Je sais, je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le jeune homme, mais ...

_ Sam, tout va bien ? s'enquit Bobby lorsqu'il réalisa que Sam l'avait appelé Oncle Bobby, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses treize ans.

_ Oui, tout va bien ... je veux dire, on va bien mais ...

Sam hésita un instant et si Bobby avait été là il aurait vu l'adolescent assis sur une chaise dans leur petite cuisine en train de mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, dans un geste nerveux et inquiet.

« _ Ok Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

_ Comment on fait pour réparer un rétroviseur ? lui demanda Sam de but en blanc. Et est-ce que ça coûte cher de faire effacer une rayure sur une carrosserie.

_ Je ne ... de quoi est-ce que tu parles gamin ?

Sam prit une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau et de tout lui raconter.

« _ J'ai emprunté la voiture de Dean hier pour aller manger une glace avec des amis et quand je suis revenu sur le parking le rétroviseur extérieur était abîmé et il avait une large rayure sur la portière et Dean est en pétard depuis et il ne me parle plus et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ...

_ Sam ! l'arrêta brusquement Bobby. Respire !

_ Hein ? ... oh, pardon Bobby, c'est juste que ...

_ Tu es dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou, c'est ça gamin ? lui dit-il gentiment.

_ Oui ...

_ Ok, pour ce qui est du rétro, je veux bien te dire comment faire et pour la rayure, il faut que tu ailles voir un carrossier. ... Et pour ce qui est de ton frère, rajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, laisse-lui juste un peu de temps, d'accord ?

_ Mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée, alors comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ?

_ Sam, tu connais ton frère. Tu sais que quand il est en colère, il se renferme comme une huître et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra le changer.

_ Je sais, lui concéda Sam dans un soupir, mais je ne supporte pas quand il est en colère contre moi. Je voudrais arranger les choses mais je crois qu'il m'en veut vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste ...

_ Sam ! le coupa aussitôt Bobby. Ton frère ne te déteste pas. Je pense juste qu'il est en pétard, et peut-être aussi qu'il a eu peur.

_ Comment ça Bobby ?

_ D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu es parti avec sa voiture sans sa permission, donc lorsqu'il est rentré il a constaté que tu n'étais pas là et que sa voiture avait disparu. Il a peut-être pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ... »

En fait, Bobby avait eu John au téléphone la veille au soir et l'aîné des Winchester lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

« _ Oh ... Tu crois vraiment ...

_ Sammy, la rassura Bobby. Ton frère est peut-être très attaché à sa voiture, et il va sûrement te faire la tête pendant un moment pour l'avoir prise sans sa permission mais je peut t'assurer d'une chose, il ne pourras jamais te détester. Maintenant, laisse lui un peu de temps, et s'il continue à ruminer dans son coin dis-le moi et je viendrais lui mettre un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle ! »

Bobby entendit avec plaisir Sam se mettre à rire, et quelque instant après le jeune homme raccrochait après l'avoir remercié encore une fois.

.

*

.

Encore à moitié endormi, Dean venait de sortir de sa chambre quand il entendit son petit frère pousser un cri de douleur suivit par un juron à faire pâlir le pire des charretiers. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler ses chaussures pour se précipiter sur le parking du petit motel mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit Sam debout devant l'Impala en train de sautiller sur place, sa main plaquée contre sa poitrine.

« _ Sammy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

_ Heu ... rien, juste ..., lui répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers son frère avec une certaine gêne. C'est rien Dean, je t'assure ...

_ Merde Sammy, tu saignes !

Dean prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et la fit tourner vers lui pour mettre à jour une vilaine balafre qui courait tout le long de la paume de sa main.

« _ Sam, qu'est-ce que ...

Dean s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit la trousse à outil posé a coté de l'Impala. Sam suivit son regard mais il se méprit sur son silence.

« _ Ne sois pas en colère Dean, je voulais juste essayer ... je voulais juste décrocher le rétro comme ça je serai aller chez le garagiste tu sais celui juste à coté de la laverie automatique et je leur aurais demandé un autre et bien sûr je l'aurai payé ...

_ Sam ! l'interrompit Dean mais sans relâcher sa main. Stop, ok.

_ Je ... désolé, murmura-t-il contrit, en baissant la tête.

_ Sammy ..., soupira Dean mais quand le jeune homme redressa la tête, son frère lui souriait. Tu es le plus grand crétin que j'ai rencontré, tu sais ça !"

_Hein !_

« _ Allez rentre, je vais m'occuper de ça, lui dit-il en montrant du doigt sa main ensanglanté. Et ensuite je m'occuperai de ma caisse ... tout seul. Tu as fait assez de dégât !

_ Je ... euh ... T'es plus fâché alors ?

_ Si, je le suis toujours mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mutiler et risquer de tacher l'intérieur de ma voiture pour te faire pardonner !

Sam regarda son frère repartir vers leur chambre de motel mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour le suivre.

« _ Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! s'exclama alors Dean en se retournant.

_ Je suis désolé, pour hier, je sais que j'aurait jamais du prendre ta voiture sans te le demander ...

_ Moi aussi je suis désolé pour hier, d'avoir été ...

_ Un vrai crétin ? proposa Sam avec un sourire timide.

_ Hey ... d'accord, j'ai été un vrai crétin. C'est juste que ... »

Le fait de découvrir que Sam n'était pas dans leur chambre quand il était rentré, ça plus la disparition de l'Impala ... et quand son petit frère était revenu et qu'il avait vu l'état de la voiture, il avait immédiatement imaginé qu'il avait eu un accident. La peur qu'il avait ressenti sur l'instant l'avait complètement paralysé et quand il avait compris que son frère lui avait seulement emprunté la voiture pour aller voir ses copains, il avait ressenti une telle colère qu'il avait préféré se taire, de peur de lui hurler dessus jusqu'a ne plus avoir de voix !

« _ Mais tu me refais un coup comme ça et je te botterai les fesses jusqu'au Nouveaux Mexique, compris !

_ Dean, on est dans le Maine ! se récria Sam en lui suivant à l'intérieur.

_ Justement !

_ Crétin, murmura Sam mais sans pouvoir retenir un large sourire.

_ Grosse tête ! »

A suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Avant de recevoir moult critique de tous les médecins, infirmiers, étudiants en médecine ou tout spécialiste de la médecine qui pourraient lire cette fic, je n'ai aucune connaissance en réanimation !!! Je n'ai fait que ressortir deux trois dialogues d'Urgences et deux trois infos piquées sur le net (Merci Wikipédia !). Alors pardon pour toutes mes erreurs !!!

.

.

**Chapitre VII**

**Rock Creek, Wisconsin. **

Douze minutes ... non, en fait, douze minutes et dix-sept secondes. Sept cent trente sept secondes. Cela pouvait sembler très long mais ce n'était rien... Douze petites minutes ... Sept cent trente-sept secondes.

Dean leva la main devant ses yeux et ses doigts capturèrent le rayon de lumière qui filtrait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Sept cent trente-sept secondes. Qu'est ce que sept cent trente-sept secondes représentaient dans une vie ? Le jeune homme fit tourner sa main devant lui, fasciné presque malgré lui de la manière dont le soleil éclairait la paume de sa main. Il pouvait presque sentir le rayon de lumière sur sa peau, sa chaleur le traverser et rester au creux même de sa main. Sept cent trente-sept secondes.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de compter dans sa tête. Sept cent trente-sept secondes. Un ... deux ... dix ... quinze ... cinquante ... cent dix ... il s'arrêta à deux cent vingt-cinq et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Douze minutes. Ce n'était rien. À peine le temps de sortir de l'Impala pour prendre son Glock, l'armer et partir rejoindre son père. Ou bien de flirter avec la jolie serveuse du bar pendant que Sam s'impatiente dans la voiture ... un bref intervalle dans sa vie, un instant de calme, une parenthèse hors du monde de la chasse ... mais guère plus. Ces sept cent trente-sept secondes ne représentaient rien mais pour Dean elles resteraient à jamais les sept cent trente-sept secondes durant lesquelles son cœur avait arrêté de battre.

Il était mort, pendant sept cent trente-sept secondes.

Dean se redressa lentement et essaya de trouver une position confortable mais en pure perte. Il avait mal partout, de la tête au torse et même ses orteils étaient douloureux. Il savait qu'une partie de ses _douleurs _étaient due à son séjour prolongé dans une eau glacée – à priori tomber en hypothermie avaient pas mal de désavantages – et une autre aux médecins qui s'était acharné sur sa poitrine pour essayer de refaire partir son cœur ...

.

***

.

_Quelques heures plus tôt ..._

Deux heures ... cela faisait deux heures que lui et son père parcouraient les terres de la famille Wayland. Deux putains de longues et interminables heures à chercher l'endroit où reposait le squelette du patriarche dégénéré de cette famille. Les Wayland vivaient dans cette ferme du nord du Wisconsin depuis des générations, à l'abri des regards de tous, replié sur eux-mêmes ... au point de voir les rumeurs les plus folles courir sur leur compte. Pacte avec le diable ... messes noires ... sacrifices de jeunes enfants ...

Malheureusement, la vérité était tout autre et beaucoup plus sordide. Le patriarche de la famille, Howard Wayland, avait abusé de ses deux fils pendant des années jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens aient le courage de s'enfuir. Ils avaient enfermé leur père dans l'un des puits abandonnés de la ferme et l'y avait laissé là, pensant sûrement qu'un tel châtiment serait suffisant et qu'ils auraient le temps d'aller en ville avertir le shérif. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est qu'un orage d'une rare violence allait éclater et que la pluie allait entièrement inonder le puits. Le vieux Wayland s'y était noyé en hurlant de rage et de colère envers ses enfants.

En menant leur enquête, John et ses fils avaient découvert que les deux fils Wayland, terrifiés par la tournure des évènement, avaient préféré ne rien dire et enterrer leur père sur le terrain familial. Seulement qui dit mort violente dit esprit violent, et depuis tout ce temps des jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'années disparaissaient et étaient retrouvé mort noyé en pleins champs, dans les champs bordant la propriété des Wayland.

Vu la taille du terrain à parcourir, John avait finalement acquiescé et laissé Dean partir de son côté. En parcourant les terres sombres et froides, le jeune homme s'était senti soulagé à l'idée que Sam était bien tranquillement au chaud dans leur chambre de motel. Loin de cet espèce de malade de Wayland.

« _ Dean ?

La voix de son père grésilla dans son talkie-walkie.

« _ Oui M'sieur, lui répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

_ Tu en es où ?

_ J'ai passé le deuxième quart sud-est, toujours rien.

_ Bien. Je te re-contacte dans une quart d'heure.

Dean rangea le talkie dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en resserra les pans en grimaçant contre le froid et l'humidité.

« _ Allez Waylie, murmura-t-il en maintenant sa prise sur son arme. Viens ici. Montre-moi ta sale tronche qu'on en finisse enfin !

Un mouvement sur la droite attira son attention et Dean pivota vivement, son arme pointée devant lui mais il n'y avait rien, juste les masses sombres des arbres qui l'entouraient. Toujours sur ses gardes, le jeune homme recula lentement sans lâcher du regard les ombres qui dansaient devant lui mais au moment où il entendit un craquement sec il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. L'instant d'après le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tomba dans le puits qui avait vu mourir le vieux Wayland.

Dean atterrit lourdement sur le dos et le choc de sa chute lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Lorsqu'il réussit à se redresser, son regard voleta rapidement sur les murs de pierres qui l'entouraient, des murs lisses et sans la moindre aspérité.

_Oh merde ..._

Le jeune homme se releva en grimaçant et passa sa main sur les parois froide et humide mais il n'y avait aucune prise qui lui aurait permis de s'accrocher pour essayer de remonter à la surface. Et le puits devait bien faire deux à trois mètres de profondeur, autrement dit sans aide il n'arriverait jamais à en sortir.

« _ Merde, murmura-t-il entre ses dents quand il réalisa que son talkie-walkie s'était brisé dans sa chute. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à crier pour appeler son père ... mais il risquait d'attirer l'attention du vieux Wayland.

« _ Réfléchis Winchester ...

Il parcourut fébrilement les murs des yeux puis le sol mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider. Un claquement sourd retentit brusquement et quand Dean leva le yeux il vit la lourde plaque de bois qui couvrait l'entrée du puits se rabattre d'elle-même. Et il fut alors plongé dans l'obscurité.

« _ Non ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers l'un des extrémités du puits.

_Non non non, il ne pouvait pas être enfermé ..._

Dean frappa la parois lisse et froide en essayant de se calmer mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et son cœur battait trop fort ... il détestait être enfermé, se retrouver dans un endroit étroit dont les parois se resserraient de plus en plus vers lui et ...

« _ Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque en levant la tête vers l'entrée du puits. Malgré l'obscurité extérieure, il arrivait à discerner un rai de lumière grisâtre au dessus de lui.

« _ Descend ici si tu veux te battre Waylie ! Allez, montre-toi !

Il préférait largement affronter un esprit en colère plutôt que rester enfermé dans ce puits sombre.

« _ Espèce de lâche ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Martyriser de pauvres gamins innocents, tes propres enfants ! s'écria Dean dont la voix enfla et rebondit sur les murs du puits. T'en prendre à des personnes plus faibles que toi ! Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi Waylie, tu ne me fais pas peur !

Son père lui avait souvent dit que sa propension à énerver les esprits – ou toutes autres créatures auxquelles ils étaient confrontées – aller un jour lu attirer de ennuis et Dean réalisa que ce jour était arrivé quand il sentit une vague d'eau froide lui lécher les chevilles.

_Oh non non non ..._

« _ Espèce de fumier !

Dean recula presque instinctivement quand l'eau commença à envahir de plus en plus vite l'espace restreint du puits mais il n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier. Et l'eau glacée continuait à monter ... elle atteignit bientôt ses genoux et en moins d'une minute Dean se retrouva immergé jusqu'à la taille.

« _ Hey ... HEY ! se mit-il à crier vers l'entrée du puits.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, personne ne l'entendrait mais il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

_Tout seul ... dans l'obscurité ..._

« _ Papa !

_Allez, je t'en prie, répond !_

« _ PAPA !

L'eau glaciale frappa sa poitrine et Dean ne put retenir un exclamation de surprise et de douleur. Il avait tellement froid qu'il claquait violemment des dents et il se retrouva très vite obligé de nager pour ne pas laisser le froid l'envahir. Mais ses jambes et tout le reste de son corps étaient complètement engourdis, et le moindre mouvement devenait de plus en plus dur.

« _ Non ..., s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque quand l'eau atteignit ses épaules.

Il battit furieusement des jambes et des bras pour rester à la surface mais sa tête heurta alors une surface dure et la panique l'envahit quand il comprit qu'il venait de toucher la plaque de bois qui refermait le puits. Et que l'eau continuait de monter ...

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir noyé dans ce puit sombre et glacé, il allait mourir et personne ne pourrait le sauver. Pas même son père. Il était seul, tout seul ...

Durant un instant, il se demanda si c'était ça, mourir. Se retrouver tout seul, entouré par l'obscurité et le froid. Impuissant. Abandonné. Parce que si c'était le cas il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où leur maison de Lawrence avait disparu dans les flammes, emportant avec elle sa mère, sa vie d'avant, son enfance. Ses espoirs.

Une onde d'eau glacée le frappa brusquement et Dean faillit s'étouffer. Il appuya de toutes se forces contre la plaque de bois, la frappa, la griffa mais elle resta désespérément immobile. L'eau lui lécha le cou, remonta jusqu'à son menton et Dean du plaquer son visage contre le bois pour trouver les quelque centimètre d'air qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, l'eau était partout, elle le submergeait ... Dean se retrouva brusquement sous l'eau, ses poumons en feu et la panique l'envahit quand il réalisa que le puits était entièrement sous l'eau. Il donna un autre coup de point contre la paroi mais il réussit à peine à la toucher. Ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser ... son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il n'avait plus d'air, il étouffait ... Dean ouvrit la bouche dans un cri de terreur silencieux mais l'eau glacée l'envahit et s'insinua en lui et tout disparut dans une obscurité froide et sombre.

.

***** **

.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? s'exclama l'interne quand deux ambulanciers surgirent dans l'hôpital en poussant un brancard sur lequel gisait un jeune homme au visage exsangue et aux lèvres bleues.

Derrière lui se tenaient un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et un adolescent l'air complètement paniqué.

« _ Dean Combs, vingt et un ans. Est tombé dans la Colombia, récita l'ambulancier n°1 en se levant les yeux vers le médecin.

C'était la première excuse qui était venu à l'esprit de John quand il avait composé le 911 et que l'opératrice, d'une voix désincarnée, lui avait demandé ce qui était arrivé. Comme la ferme des Wayland n'était qu'a quelque mètre d'un des bras de la rivière, aucun des secouristes sur place ne lui posa la moindre question.

Et le fait que Dean soit trempé de la tête au pied et qu'il soit en hypothermie grave avait conforté son mensonge

« _ Tension à 8,6. Pouls rapide et filant. Sa température est à 32°. On l'a mis sous couverture chauffante et oxygène mais elle n'est pas remontée.

_ Ok ... on le met en salle 1. »

Une fois dans la salle de consultation, le jeune interne entreprit de découper rapidement les vêtements trempés de son patient, et son jean et son t-shirt à l'effigie de Metallica se retrouvèrent très vite jetés au sol.

« _ Comment va-t-il ? l'interrompit une voix d'homme et le jeune interne se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qu'il avait vu accompagner les ambulancier, sûrement le père de son patient.

« _ S'il vous plait Mr ...

_ Je veux savoir comment va mon fils ! »

Définitivement son père, songea le jeune interne en installant l'embout de son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de son patient. Le jeune homme ne tremblait plus et le médecin savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« _ Shirley, j'ai besoin d'une IV de solution saline chauffée.

_ Tout de suite Docteur Harper.

Le jeune interne débarrassa son patient de ses derniers vêtements et le recouvrit aussitôt avec une couverture chauffante.

« _ Ecoutez Mr Combs, lui dit-il finalement en se retournant vers l'homme. Mon équipe et moi faisons tout pour votre fils, soyez-en sur, mais vous devez nous laisser faire notre travail.

L'homme resta un instant immobile avant d'acquiescer lentement mais sans lâcher son fils du regard.

« _ Ne vous en faite pas, lui répéta Harper.

L'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et Harper le vit l'entraîner vers la sortie, même si l'adolescent ne semblait pas d'accord.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, l'entendit-il lui dire. Ton frère est un battant. Il va s'en sortir.

_ Comment est la saturation ? demanda le jeune interne à revenant à son patient.

_ A 86, lui répondit l'infirmière en installant des électrodes sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

_ Ok, on le met sous oxygène réchauffé, dit-il en posant un masque à oxygène sur le visage si pâle du jeune homme. ... à combien est la température ?

_ 32,7°

_ Bien, ça remonte. Allez Dean, l'encouragea-t-il en continuant à examiner son jeune patient.

Il avait des traces d'engelure au mains et au pieds mais la peau était seulement banche. Il n'y avait aucune trace de gelure grave, donc aucune lésion irréversible. Rien qu'une injection de vasodilatateur et quelques antibiotiques ne pourraient pas régler.

Harper jeta un coup d'œil sur le moniteur juste au moment où il se mit à biper lourdement

_ Merde, il bradychardise ... Shirley, une ampoule d'atropine.

Harper récupéra la seringue et lui fit l'injection mais le rythme cardiaque de son patient était de plus en plus lent.

« _ Allez Dean ...

Le jeune interne se retourna vers le moniteur et sa respiration se figea dans sa gorge quand le tracé devint brusquement plat.

_Asystolie ..._

« _ C'est pas vrai ! ... Ok, on l'intube ... Shirley, un tube de sept.

Harper se plaça rapidement juste derrière son patient, lui ôta son masque à oxygène, fit basculer sa tête en arrière et l'intuba avec des gestes sûrs et rapides.

« _ Shirley, ballonnez-le ... On en est où ? demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour le reste de son équipe.

_ Toujours rien.

_ On commence le massage. Je veux une ampoule d'adré et qu'on m'apporte le chariot de défibrillation.

Le jeune interne posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son patient et commença le massage cardiaque.

« _ Allez Dean ... ne me faites pas ça ... allez ! murmura-t-il en compressant sa poitrine. Allez ...

Dix secondes ...

Quarante-cinq secondes ...

Le tracé était toujours plat ... le cœur de Dean ne battait plus ...

Une minutes trente

Cinq minutes ...

Toujours rien ... Harper continua ses compressions sans cesser d'invectiver le jeune homme, les deux mains posées à plat sur sa poitrine.

Sept minutes et trente secondes ...

« _ On passe une autre ampoule d'atropine ... Allez Dean, s'exclama-t-il entre ses dents, sans remarquer les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient, immobiles et terrifiées, à l'entrée de la salle.

Neuf minutes ...

« _ Docteur Harper ? l'appela l'une des infirmière.

Le jeune interne, sans arrêter un seul instant ses compression, releva rapidement les yeux vers l'infirmière et la foudroya du regard.

« _ Pas maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez Dean ... ne me faites pas ça ...

Il n'allait pas lâcher son patient maintenant, Dean était jeune, en bonne santé, il avait une chance de s'en sortir, pensa-t-il avec obstination.

« _ Allez ...

Dix minutes ...

Onze minutes ... le tracé était toujours plat, son jeune patient désespérément pâle et immobile ...

Douze minutes ...

« _ Allez Dean, ne lâchez pas ...

Douze minutes et dix-sept secondes ...

Bip ...

Le son résonna dans la salle et tous se retournèrent vers le moniteur.

« _ On a un pouls !

.

***

.

Dean ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, soulagé, heureux de pouvoir prendre une profonde inspiration, de pouvoir à nouveau seulement _respirer_. il grimaça et passa sa main plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine mais il continua à respirer profondément pendant quelques minutes.

« _ Dean ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, surpris de voir le pasteur Jim debout dans l'embrasure.

« _ Je peux entrer ? ... Comment tu vas ? lui demanda l'homme de Dieu en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

_ Je vais bien ... sérieusement Jim, ça va. Si tu es venu pour me donner l'extrême onction c'est raté. »

Le pasteur hocha la tête gentiment mais il ne se formalisa pas. il connaissait suffisamment bien l'aîné des Winchester et son sens de l'humour particulier, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

« _ Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais ... c'est en partie de ma faute si tu es ici tu sais ...

Jim Murphy les avait appelé quelques jours auparavant quand il avait eu vent de l'histoire du père Wayland, et il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé.

« _ Jim, l'interrompit Dean en se redressant lentement. Je vais bien ok.

_ Le docteur Harper m'a dit ce qui s'était passé ...

Jim laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda le jeune homme avec un mélange de compassion et d'inquiétude.

« _ Je sais ...

Dean détourna un instant le regard et ses yeux suivirent le rayon de lumière qui flottait dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il était mort, cliniquement mort, pendant douze minutes et dix sept secondes mais ce n'était pas le pire. Ce fichu toubib n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et il avait fallu qu'il le dise à son père et son frère. A son _petit_ frère. Si Dean n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et perclus de douleur, il se serait sûrement levé pour aller lui dire deux mots ... et de préférence lui balancer son poing en pleine figure !

Il lui avait fallu arguer et argumenter pendant plus d'une heure avant que Sam ne se résigne à quitter son chevet et qu'il veuille bien repartir pour le motel, histoire de dormir un peu. Dean craignait qu'il ne s'épuise à force de rester à son chevet sans dormir ni manger ... tout ça à cause d'un crétin de médecin. Si seulement il avait pu rassurer Sam, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, du moins pas au point de s'en rendre malade. Ça, c'était son job, pas celui de son petit frère. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il terminait sur un lit d'hôpital ... seulement là, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Réellement. Pendant sept cent trente sept secondes.

« _ Je n'ai rien vu tu sais, reprit-il après quelque instant de silence mais sans regarder le pasteur. La lumière au bout du tunnel, les visages familiers présents pour m'accueillir, les anges ... enfin, tout le bataclan.

_ Dean, je ...

_ Mais ça ne compte pas. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'y croyais ... sans vouloir te vexer Jim, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses Dean, et je ne vais pas essayer de te convertir. Je trouve cela assez ... triste, que tu n'ai pas ...

_ Quoi Jim ? lui demanda le jeune homme plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. D'espoir ? Je n'y ai jamais cru et ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui ...

_ Beaucoup de personne se raccroche à l'idée qu'il existe quelque chose après la mort, surtout après avoir frôlé la mort ...

_ Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai pas besoin de croire en une bande d'angelots ni au paradis pour me sentir mieux ... ni même pour ne plus avoir peur de mourir.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de mourir Dean ? lui demanda le pasteur, sincèrement surpris.

Il connaissait le courage et la valeur du jeune homme mais entendre un si jeune homme d'a peine vingt et un an avouer sans sourciller qu'il n'a pas peur de mourir ...

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurai peur ? Je veux dire, avec la vie que j'ai, je côtoie cette idée tout les jours, lui répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais tu n'as que 21 ans.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de vivre jusqu'à soixante ans ... »

Dean laissa son regard voleter sur le mobilier de la chambre d'hôpital, le rebord du lit, la télé, la commode, la fenêtre, tout sauf le pasteur Jim parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et y lire la compassion et peut-être même la pitié que l'homme devait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'expliquer. Il savait depuis longtemps, quelques années en fait, qu'il avait peu de chance de vieillir avec la vie qu'il menait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait mourir à soixante-dix ans dans les bras d'une ou plusieurs jolies blondes, mais il se voyait plutôt rendre son dernier souffle lors d'une chasse, dans une bataille épique contre un démon ou un Black Dog. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, et encore moins au Père Jim. Ni cela, ni le fait qu'il serait prêt à mourir sur le champ si cela impliquait sauver son père ou son petit frère. Mourir en protégeant Sam serait sûrement la plus belle façon de mourir pour lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes mais aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua Sam, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Aucun d'entre eux ne le vit écouter leur discussion et ouvrir de grands sous le coup de la surprise quand Dean avoua ne pas croire en une vie après la mort, et surtout ne pas avoir d'espoir. Ne _plus_ avoir d'espoir.

Sam fit brusquement demi tour et repartit vers le fond du couloir sans même vraiment savoir où il allait. Il se retrouva finalement devant la porte des toilettes, s'y précipita et se laissa tomber contre le carrelage blanc et froid. Son frère n'avait pas d'espoir, il ne croyait en rien ... comment en était-il arrivé là ? Sam ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et cligna furieusement des yeux pour chasser les armes qui brouillaient ses yeux. Voila pourquoi il détestait cette vie. Parce que la chasse, ce monde de violence, de mort et de sang était comme un vampire affamé, elle les vidait de tout espoir, elle détruisait leur rêve et leur chance ... Sam était sur qu'un jour, _avant_, Dean avait eu des rêves, des envies, des espoirs mais cette vie les avait dévoré. Et maintenant son frère acceptait l'idée de mourir sans sourciller, uniquement parce que c'était normal avec la vie qu'il menait.

Mais ce n'était pas normal ! Sam donna un coup de poing rageur contre le sol. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas perdre ses espoirs et ses rêves, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas voir son frère mourir en essayant de le protéger ou en chassant un énième créature diabolique. Il ne voulait plus regarder le visage exsangue de son frère en priant de toutes se forces pour qu'il se remette à respirer, il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans un hôpital, la peur au ventre à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Dean, il ne voulait plus jamais regarder un médecin s'acharner sur le corps sans vie de son frère pour essayer de le réanimer ...

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête et essuya les larmes qui avaient glissée sur ses joues. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour s'en sortir, pour échapper à tout ça, à la peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution pour s'en sortir, pour survivre à cette vie. Il devait partir. Définitivement.

Dès le lendemain, lorsque son père et son frère le poussèrent à retourner à l'école en lui assurant que tout irait bien et que de toute façon Dean sortirait dans quelque jours, Sam se rendit dans le bureau du conseiller d'éducation et lui demanda des renseignement sur les bourses que les facs offraient aux étudiants dans sa situation.

Il devait partir, s'il voulait survivre.

**A suivre ...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre VIII.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'y ai longtemps réfléchi et je pense que je vais m'arrêter là, dans la série des premières fois de Dean. Ça me semble logique d'arrêter quand la série commence mais si jamais vous avez une requête ou une envie particulière pour une « première fois » bien précise, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette série de fics et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review.

:)

**Quelque part entre la Nouvelle Orléans et Palo Alto**

Papa est parti ... encore ... Cette idée tourne et retourne sans cesse dans son esprit, le harcèle et l'empêche de dormir. Papa est parti. Putain il est parti ! C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît sans lui laisser un seul mot, une seule indication, pas même de simple coordonnée. Il l'a laissé comme ça, sans prévenir. Il n'est plus là et Dean a brusquement l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans.

_Ils sont tous partis, _murmure une petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête_. Maman, Sammy, Papa. Ils t'ont tous laissé, ils t'ont abandonné. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ça, quelque chose que tu as fait. Que tu es ..._

Dean se redresse brusquement sur son lit, les dents et les poings serrés. Non, son père ne l'aurait pas laissé de la sorte – il n'arrive pas à penser à _abandonner_ parce qu'_abandonner_ est un mot trop définitif – pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas son style ... mais au moment où cette pensée se forme dans son esprit il sait très bien qu'il se ment à lui-même. Oh bien sûr que c'est son style ! Agir sans jamais prévenir ses fils, sans les tenir au courant, ne jamais se demander ce que ces actions ont comme conséquences sur ses fils, ne jamais prendre en compte ce qu'ils pensent ou ce qu'ils ressentent ... C'est bien ça qui a fait fuir Sam à plus de mille kilomètres.

Qu'a-t-il fait, lui, pour que son père le fuit ainsi ...

.

******

.

Lorsqu'il est rentré de la Nouvelle Orléans, il se sentait léger, presque heureux. Libéré de cette chasse, satisfait d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien. Pour un instant il a oublié ces derniers mois, ces deux dernières années sans nouvelles de Sam. Ces deux dernières années après leur dernier coup de fil, après les mots dures et âpres de son petit frère.

_Ça en sert à rien de me rappeler Dean. Je ne répondrai pas, alors je t'épargne ça. Toi et papa vous êtes beaucoup mieux sans moi, tu le sais, je le sais, même lui le sais. Alors arrête s'il te plait. Ne m'appelle plus. _

Le départ de Sam pour Stanford a été très dur mais ça, ça a été le coup de grâce. La dernière estocade. Sam l'a achevé d'un seul coup de fil et durant un instant, juste après avoir raccroché, il a oublié de respirer. Il est même sûr que son cœur a arrêté de battre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Dean Winchester est mort, tout ça grâce à une phrase, une seule phrase de son petit frère.

_Ne m'appelle plus_.

Le départ de Sam a aussi atteint son père, même s'il ne le montre pas mais si quelqu'un peut deviner ce que son père ressent, c'est bien lui. John s'est complètement coupé du monde après le départ de Sam. Il est devenu plus froid, plus détaché. Parfois Dean se demande si quelque chose peut encore l'atteindre. Il l'a vu agir avec un automatisme presque effrayant, comme si son père avait perdu toute humanité dès l'instant ou Sam a quitté leur famille.

_Mon père l'homme robot._

Sam lui a reproché cette attitude durant de longues années et l'ironie veut qu'il ait raison. John a cessé d'être une véritable personne après le départ de Sam.

S'il est honnête avec lui, Dean doit avouer que cette situation lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Pas seulement le départ de Sam, mais l'idée que son frère ait tant d'ascendant sur leur père, qu'il puisse le faire réagir ainsi. Que son départ puisse lui faire tant d'effet. Et si lui aussi était parti, son père aurait-il réagit de la même manière ? Aurait-il au moins réagit ? Dean se le demande parfois lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce et qu'il trouve son père penché sur son journal, lancé dans un énième recherche, tellement absorbé qu'il ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui. Il reste parfois de longues minutes à l'observer sans que John ait l'air de s'en apercevoir. Comme si son père n'avait aucunement conscience de sa présence juste derrière lui. C'est ainsi que Dean a toujours été, derrière son père. Pour le soutenir, surveiller ses arrières, réparer ses erreurs. Toujours derrière.

En seconde position.

.

******

.

En désespoir de cause Dean sort de son lit et traverse la chambre de motel qu'il partageait jusque là avec son père pour sortir la bouteille de Jack Daniel qui trône, tout seule, dans le placard de la kitchenette. Il considère un instant l'idée d'aller récupérer un verre au fond de l'évier mais de toute façon il n'y a personne pour le voir ou le réprimander alors il ouvre la bouteille et avale une large gorgée à même le goulot. Son regard erre un instant sur la petite chambre aux murs verts sales, sur les deux lits, le sien défait et celui terriblement vide de son père, sur son sac de voyage et ses pensées le ramènent aussitôt vers son père. Il n'y a plus aucune de ses affaires. Même pas un vieux t-shirt oublié par terre, rien. Son père est parti et il n'a pas l'intention de revenir.

Même si au fond de lui une petite voix s'inquiète toujours pour lui – après tout même s'il est le plus grand chasseur que Dean connaisse il n'est pas à l'abri de tous les dangers – il sait que son père va bien. Qu'il est bel et bien parti. Qu'il reste délibérément injoignable. Sans se soucier un seul instant de ce que son aîné, son fils, celui qui est resté malgré tout peut penser ou ressentir.

Dean se lève brusquement sous le coup de la colère et envisage durant un instant de tout envoyer balader. Bon sang, son père vient tout bonnement de le lâcher, de le laisser tomber comme s'il n'était qu'une chose négligeable. Il sait que sa colère est injustifiée mais il a tous les droits d'être en colère.

Son père et son frère ont-il une si basse opinion de lui pour l'abandonner aussi facilement. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux !

Aussi brusquement qu'elle est apparue sa colère disparaît et Dean se laisse retomber sur sa chaise. Il avale une autre gorgée d'alcool et grimace quand le liquide lui brûle la gorge.

Que doit-il faire maintenant ? Si son père est vraiment parti, s'il a consciemment quitté leur motel sans rien lui dire, doit-il le rechercher ? Dean n'est pas dupe, il connaît son père et son obsession pour ce démon. Elle lui a déjà coûté beaucoup mais il sait qu'il n'arrêta jamais. Alors doit-il vraiment se lancer à sa poursuite, vu qu'il ne veut apparemment pas de lui ?

D'un autre coté, la petite voix qui lui répète que son père est peut-être en danger ne cesse de grandir ... peut-être, peut-être que son père est parti à la recherche de ce démon et qu'il l'a trouvé ? Peut-être qu'il est blessé, qu'il a besoin de lui ? Peut-être qu'il est ... Non, s'exclame-t-il silencieusement en secouant la tête. Son père n'est pas mort. Son père est invulnérable. Et même cette saloperie de démon ne pourra venir à bout de John J. Winchester.

..........

Le reste de la nuit défile avec une lenteur agonisante et lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrent à travers les persiennes de sa chambre, Dean n'est pas plus avancé. Plus fatigué, endoloris, les yeux injectés de sang et la tête lourde, oui, mais il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il doit faire.

Ce n'est qu'après une longue douche et deux café qu'il se décide enfin à appeler tous ceux qui connaissent son père. Caleb. Le père Jim. Joshua. Il hésite un instant à appeler Bobby mais il renonce finalement, même si le vieux chasseur lui manque aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude.

Essayer de tracer son téléphone portable ne lui apprend rien de plus, comme si son père avait tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas remonter à lui de cette façon. Dean se demande un instant si un homme comme lui, qui sait difficilement faire marcher un micro onde sans le faire exploser, peut effacer ses traces aussi facilement mais d'un autre coté ... s'il y a bien une chose que Dean sait au sujet de son père, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais le sous-estimer.

Dean passe le reste de la semaine à épuiser toutes les possibilités, tous les endroits où son père pourrait être, tous les gens qu'il aurait pu aller voir mais au fond de lui il ne sait pas si cela en vaut vraiment la peine. Bien sûr, il veut retrouver son père mais est-ce que _lui_ veut être retrouvé ?

Il se retrouve quelques heures plus tard devant la station essence qui jouxte son motel pour refaire le plein de l'Impala et acheter de quoi tenir encore quelques jours. Il sent au fond de lui qu'il va lui falloir bouger, reprendre la route et arrêter de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et Dean se débarrasse de son blouson en le jetant sur le siège arrière de sa voiture.

_Le blouson de son père ..._

Lorsqu'il a fini de faire le plein il repart vers la station essence où l'attend un adolescent boutonneux et désabusé qui encaisse son argent dans un soupir.

A croire que cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire, songe Dean en se réinstallant derrière le volant. Il est à quelques kilomètres du motel quand un bruit attire son attention, un bruit en provenance du siège arrière. Dean tend une main tout en continuant à conduire et il ramène vers lui son blouson, pour réaliser juste après que le bruit provient de son téléphone portable. Quelqu'un a essayé de le joindre quand il faisait le plein de l'Impala et lui a laissé un message. Seulement son cœur manque s'arrêter quand il écoute enfin le message. C'était son père. Son père l'a appelé et il n'a rien entendu. Il n'était pas là.

_Bon sang c'est pas vrai !_

Le message est court et entrecoupé et il ne lui faut que quelque heures et un bon magnéto pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Et la vérité lui tombe dessus, dure et implacable. Son père a des ennuis. Son père a besoin de lui, immédiatement.

Dean passe les heures qui restent à faire des recherches, des recoupements et il trouve sans problème la ville d'où son père l'a appelé. S'il avait seulement décroché à temps ... il n'aurait peut-être rien changé mais il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait venir. Qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tomber, pas cette fois.

Au petit matin, toutes ses affaires sont rangées dans l'Impala et il ne lui reste plus que son blouson – _le blouson de son père_ – à récupérer avant de partir. Mais quelque chose le retient encore. Son regard erre sur les deux lits et presque par habitudes ses pensées le ramènent vers Sam. Vers toutes les chambres de motels qu'ils ont partagé avant. Il a parfois l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une autre vie, de celle d'un étranger qu'il entraperçoit à travers une fenêtre tant ils se sont éloignés. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Son père ... non, leur père est en danger. Et l'enjeu est trop haut, trop important pour qu'il risque de toute faire rater en y allant tout seul. Peut-être que Sammy ... mais Sam lui a bien affirmé qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec cette vie.

_Mais il s'agit aussi de son père !_ s'insurge la petite voix dans sa tête. Et même si Sam a rompu tout liens avec eux, ils sont encore une famille. Désunie, bancale mais ils sont une famille. Et leur père est en danger.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouve sur la large nationale, Jericho sur sa droite et la Californie sur sa gauche qu'il prend sa décision. En partie parce qu'il a là une bonne excuse pour revoir son frère et que quoi que pense ce grand benêt, il lui manque tellement que le vide l'étouffe parfois. Et en partie parce que son instinct lui souffle que le grand John J Winchester ne se serait pas fait avoir par un vulgaire esprit en colère, qu'il y a peut-être plus derrière toute histoire, quelque chose de plus grave et qu'il ne seront pas trop de deux pour venir en aider à leur père.

.

******

.

Il n'a aucun mal à retrouver l'appartement de Sam, après tout il y est déjà venu bien sûr sans que son frère ne le sache. La lumière au rez-de-chaussée lui renvoie la silhouette de son frère et celle plus petite de sa petite amie. Jess, d'après ce que Dean a pu découvrir. Ils sont face à face et semblent discuter, quand Sam se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de disparaître de sa vue. De tout façon c'est mieux ainsi. Il ne veut pas jouer les voyeurs plus longtemps, mais il sait qu'il ne va pas intervenir tout de suite. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas interrompre son petit frère et sa petit amie _maintenant_, mais parce qu'il veut aussi que Sam goûte une dernière fois à un moment de paix, avant qu'il en vienne détruire la petite bulle qu'il s'est construite. Sa petite bulle de normalité et de quiétude vide de toute horreurs, sans peur ni souffrance, sans personne possédée, éventrée ou dévorée. Dean y a eut droit pendant les quatre première année de sa vie, c'est normal que Sam puisse à son tour y goûter.

Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin, quand le quartier est enfin endormi que Dean sort de la voiture et s'avance vers la fenêtre qui mène, d'après ce qu'il sait, au salon de leur petit appartement.

_Je fais ça pour Papa_, pense-t-il en crochetant facilement la serrure. Même si au fond de lui, une petite voix murmure qu'il le fait surtout pour lui, parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de se retrouver seul, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour chercher leur père tout seul et surtout parce qu'il a besoin de Sam. Même après tout ce temps, il a toujours besoin de son petit frère.

.

******

.

L'obscurité l'entoure entièrement, le masque au regard des autres et John ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça quelque peu ironique. Il a passé ces vingt dernière années à combattre l'obscurité et elle pourtant devenu l'un de ses meilleures alliées. Surtout maintenant. Lorsqu'il se tient debout devant le parking du motel les yeux rivés sur la chambre 214. À travers la fenêtre voilée, il aperçoit la silhouette de Dean et à sa façon de bouger, il devine sans mal qu'il est en train de parler avec son frère.

Son cœur se serre un instant en songeant à ses deux fils et à ce qu'il est obligé de faire pour les protéger. La vérité dure et brutale s'est imposée à lui quelques mois plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Dean, pas en sachant tout ce qu'il sait, pas sans mettre la vie de son aîné en danger. Il devait s'éloigner de lui, partir tout seul à la recherche du démon au yeux jaunes et espérer qu'il vienne à bout de cette saloperie avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de mettre la main sur ses garçons ou pire, de venir à bout de son plan. Tant de choses sont en jeu, tant de vie ... celle de Dean, celle de Sammy. Il sait qu'il a dû blesser son aîné en l'abandonnant de la sorte mais Dean est fort, il s'en est toujours sorti et le fait qu'il soit ici, avec son frère lui prouve qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Il doit le faire, il doit retrouver le démon aux yeux jaunes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il doit le faire, pour ses fils. Ce sera peut-être son dernier acte en tant que père mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit le faire, pour ses fils.

FIN.


End file.
